When Edward Meet Bella
by Irabella RobSten
Summary: Seseorang yang tidak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali dia. Namun untuk mendapatkan cinta itu tidaklah mudah. Edward yang terkenal playboy dan urak-urakan harus berusaha membuat Bella, gadis yang pemalu namun keras kepala, jatuh cinta padanya. Stephenie Meyer Own Twilight..
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 27****th**** birthday, Robert Douglas Thomas Pattinson! Where's the time gone? I still remember correctly when he's 21 y/o.**

**Anw, aku berharap hidupmu menjadi lebih bahagia dari sekarang ini. Dan yang paling aku harapkan adalah, segera menikah dengan Kristen Stewart dan punya TGC. Lol Kate dan William yang sebentar lagi punya momongan saja aku tidak segembira ini,tapi kalau TGC lahir, bisa menjadi salah satu sejarah dalam hidupku. **

**Dan, kali ini aku akan berusaha membuat sebuah kisah baru tentang Edward dan Bella. Hope you like it, guys..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prolog**

Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah percaya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jangan salah, aku bukan dibesarkan di keluarga yang kurang cinta. Justru keluargaku bisa dibilang keluarga yang sempurna. Meski aku bukanlah anak kandung salah satu dari mereka berdua.

Orang tua kandungku bercerai saat aku masih sangat kecil jadi aku tidak sempat mengingat bagaimana Ayahku. Yang aku tahu, kami punya nama yang sama. Dan aku juga tidak ingin mencari tahu hal lainnya. Aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Ibuku Esme dan suaminya sekaligus satu-satunya ayah yang ku kenal Carlisle, membicarakan Ayah kandungku. Mereka bilang kalau Ayah kandungku ternyata sudah menikah dan mempunyai kehidupan sendiri.

Pasti kau pikir hidup dengan keluarga yang penuh dengan cinta akan membuatku percaya dengan keajaiban cinta dan sebagainya. Tapi kenyataan yang kualami tidaklah begitu. Tidak sampai aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang akan membuat hidupku jungkir balik. Seseorang yang akan membuat pandangan hidupku tentang cinta sejati berubah. Seseorang yang akan merubah hidupku.

Banyak teman-temanku yang menganggapku sebagai playboy. Julukan dari mana aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku memang sering pergi dengan teman wanita, tapi bukan untuk "bersenang-senang" seperti yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Aku selalu mengajak mereka ke sebuah restoran yang sama. Setiap makan malam dengan mereka aku berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Selesai makan malam aku selalu mengantar mereka pulang, tanpa ucapan ataupun ciuman yang menjanjikan—well, tanpa ciuman sama sekali sebenarnya—aku langsung bergegas pulang. Lalu, dari mana julukan playboy itu bisa melekat padaku? Okay, mungkin karena aku selalu pergi ke restoran yang sama dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Tapi bukankah kau tidak bisa menghakimi seseorang hanya karena melihat luarnya saja? Mungkin teori itu tidak berlaku untukku.

Saat aku bertemu dengannya, dunia seolah berhenti. Seolah-olah hanya aku dan dia yang ada di dalamnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat ke yang lain setelah aku melihat matanya yang dalam, lembut dan menghanyutkan. Seperti menyimpan sejuta rahasia di dalamnya. Dan disitulah hidupku berubah. Dipertemuan kami yang tidak disengaja.

Tapi Tuhan tidak membuat hidupku semudah itu. Aku harus berjuang agar akau bisa bersama dengannya. Dan saat aku sudah akan bersama dengannya, sesuatu muncul dan menyebabkanku untuk berusaha dua kali lebih keras lagi. Mungkin ini hukuman untukku, tapi aku tidak akan mengeluh. Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa bersama dengannya selamanya.

Karena pada dasarnya, cinta itu bukanlah sumber bahagia dalam hidupmu. Tapi jika tidak ada cinta di dalam hidupmu, kau akan menjadi manusia yang paling menderita di dunia.

* * *

**Well, thought?**

**Klik review dan beritahu aku apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian.**

**Untul then, laters…**

**Love,**

**B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Sunday, guys…. **

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca prolog cerita ini dan menyukainya. Aku harap waktu kalian menunggu cerita ini setara dengan kepuasan kalian membaca chapter ini.**

**Okay, tidak perlu panjang lebar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Brown Eye**

"Bro, cepat sedikit!" Suara Emmett menggelegar di apartemen kami.

Aku mendesah dan mengambil dompet serta kunci mobil sebelum turun kelantai satu, Emmett sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tivi.

Emmett adalah saudara tiriku. Dia anak Carlisle dari pernikahan pertamanya. Meski kami tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali, tapi hubungan kami lebih dekat dari saudara kandung. Meski kadang-kadang Emmett benar-benar menjadi orang yang super duper menjengkelkan, dia tetaplah saudaraku. Emmett dan aku hanya berjarak enam bulan, dia lahir lebih dulu dariku.

Duduk diam sambil melihat tivi adalah Jasper, salah satu teman kami dari High School. Sangat berbeda dari Emmett yang hobinya berteriak-teriak, Jasper mempunyai bawaan tenang. Siapapun yang berada didekatnya akan merasa nyaman.

Kami sedang sama-sama kuliah, ini tahun ketiga kami. Kami memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen bersama-sama. Sebenarnya kami ingin tinggal di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak kampus, tapi Esme mewanti-wanti kami untuk mencari apartemen saja. Dia bilang itu akan membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

Dan disinilah kami. Universitas Of Washington. Orang tua kami tinggal di Chicago. Setelah lulus High School aku memutuskan untuk berganti suasana dan aku memilih Seattle. Emmett dan Jasper memilih untuk bersama denganku.

Melihatku turun, Emmett berhenti mondar-mandir. "Akhirnya! Apa saja yang kau lakukan, bersolek dulu?" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku menanggapi perkataan Emmett.

"Ayo berangkat." Kataku sembari berjalan keluar.

"Hell yeah! Aku sudah sangat lapar." Emmett berjalan tepat dibelakangku. Suaranya langsung masuk ke telingaku.

"Kau selalu lapar, Emmett." Timpal Jasper.

"Well, bukan salahku. Aku hanya sedang bertumbuh."

Kulirik Emmett sambil membuka pintu mobilku. "Kalau seperti ini bertumbuh, aku ragu apakah kau ini anak manusia atau bukan."

Itu benar. Tubuh Emmett besar—sangat besar. Jika kau melihatnya kau pasti berpikir kalau Emmett adalah orang yang menakutkan. Tapi kenyataannya, dia seperti Brother Bear. Diluar terlihat garang, tapi didalamnya, dia memiliki hati yang lembut dan penyayang.

Kami sampai di The Dinner sepuluh menit kemudian. Biasanya kalau jalanan sedang padat, perjalanan ke The dinner bisa memakan waktu sampai dua puluh menit. Tapi karena ini bukan Weekend jadi jalanan tidak terlalu padat. Selain itu dengan cara mengemudiku—yang ibuku bilang mirip seperti kucing dikejar anjing—yang sangat cepat, kami tidak perlu berkendara lama-lama.

Setelah kuparkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir yang biasa kugunakan, kumatikan mesin mobilku dan segera keluar dari mobil. Emmett dan Jasper pun sudah keluar dari mobil.

Pertama keluar dari mobil tatapanku bertemu dengan suatu benda—mobil? Oh, Tuhan, masihkah ada yang mengemudi barang rongsokan ini? Umur truk ini pasti lebih tua dari kakekku. Jika aku punya benda seperti ini, sudah lama akan ku musiumkan. Bahkan aku tidak akan berani menyentuhnya, apalagi mengemudikannya.

"Ya Tuhan, benda macam apa ini?" Teriak Emmett. Tampaknya bukan cuma aku saja yang memperhatikan truk ini.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu, Emmett!" Desisku. Jasper hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tatapan Emmett langsung beralih padaku. Raut wajahnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana juga ada yang memiliki truk ini."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Tunggu, apa? "aku jadi bisa bertanya padanya secara langsung.

Kutatap Emmett dengan pandangan apa-kau-bercanda. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir apakah sewaktu kecil Carlisle terlalu sering menjatuhkan Emmett sehingga otaknya menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Aku masih berjalan sambil menatap Emmett, tidak terlalu memperhatikan yang ada di depanku sampai aku menabrak sesuatu. Sestuatu yang mungil dan lembut. Seseorang.

Begitu kerasnya kami bertabrakan, aku sampai tersentak kebelakang, melihat dengan ngeri orang yang bertabrakan denganku yang terlihat akan terjatuh.

Dengan tangkas kuulurkan tanganku kepinggangnya dan menariknya kearahku dengan lembut, paling tidak pikirku itu lembut. Tapi untuknya, sentakanku terlalu keras dan hasilnya, dia malamh jatuh kedalam pelukanku

Tinggi gadis ini hanya sampai daguku. Rambut cokelat panjangnya menggelitik hidungku dan bisa aku rasakan aroma strowberi disana. Sejenak aku melupakan semuanya kecuali gadis yang ada di hadapanku. Aku memang belum melihat wajahnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya.

Lalu kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terbuka. Dia memang tidak menatapku, tapi aku bisa melihat warna cokelat matanya yang hangat dan dalam. Seolah menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya. Entah bagaimana, aku kehilangan semua kemampuanku selain untuk memandang gadis ini. Aku melihat mulutnya bergerak—dia berbicara—tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Ia katakan. Kemudian Ia menarik diri dari pelukanku dan segera pergi.

Melihatnya pergi membuatku bangun dari entah apa yang terjadi padaku. "Tunggu!" Aku berteriak dan berusaha mengejarnya tapi Ia sudah masuk ke…Truk? Dan mengendarainya keluar dari tempat parkir.

Ia yang punya truk tua itu?

"Oh, wow. Jadi dia pemilik benda itu?" Bisa kurasakan suara Emmett dari sampingku, tapi aku tidak berbalik. Aku hanya melihat truk merah itu semakin menjauh. Ada semacam perasaan aneh yang kurasakan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku merasakannya, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu.

"Dude, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jasper yang ternyata juga berdiri disisiku berseberangan dengan Emmett.

Suaraku masih belum keluar, jadi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jasper.

"Huh, kau aneh. Ayo kita masuk saja, aku sudah sangat lapar." Bisa kurasakan Emmett dan Jasper berbalik dan berjalan menuju The Dinner.

Setelah truk itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, aku mendesah dan berbalik untuk menyusul mereka. Bahuku terkulai lemas dan kepalaku tertunduk. Aku duduk di sebelah Jasper dengan Emmett didepanku. Kupesan makanan seperti biasa dan kembali terdiam. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku hanya diam sampai Jasper menyikutku.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sebenarnya tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau aku beritahu mereka, mereka pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Dan aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kau sedang memkirkan kencanmu dengan Jessica besok, bro?" Tanya Emmett. Sial, aku lupa kalau besok aku ada kencan. Aku mendesah dan bersandar pada punggung kursiku sebelum menjawab Emmett.

"Terima kasih untuk mengingatkan."

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa setuju untuk keluar dengannya." Gumam Jasper.

"Aku sendiri juga heran."

"Dude, paling tidak kau bisa 'menikmatinya'." Emmett bicara sambil memperagakan tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya di kata menikmatinya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu."

"Well, tapi semua orang berpikir seperti itu." Jawabnya sebelum menyuapkan suapan terakir ke dalam mulutnya.

**~oOo~**

Keesokan harinya—Friday night—aku sedang pulas-pulasnya tertidur saat Jasper membangunkanku.

"Edward, ada telfon untukmu."

Kuraba-raba kasur disekitarku sampai aku menemukan handphoneku. "Ponselku tidak berbunyi." Jawabku dan akan kembali tidur saat Jasper menarik selimut di bawahku.

"Itu karena ponselmu mati. Maksudku di telfon rumah."

Huh, telfon rumah? Jarang sekali ada yang menelfonku menggunakan telfon rumah.

Aku langsung turun ke lantai satu dan menyambar gagang telfon yang terletak diantara dapur dan ruang tivi.

"Halo?"

"Eddie!" Aku mengernyit mendengar panggilan terbodoh itu. Dan ini suara Jessica, apa maunya? "Aku sudah berusaha menelfon ke ponselmu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kita jadi kencankan, malam ini?"

"Jess…" Aku berusaha untuk menyela ucapanya yang terlalu panjang tapi Jessica masih saja bicara.

"…aku sudah bersiap-siap, tinggal menunggu kau menjemputku saja. Dan gaunku untuk malam ini sangat cantik. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dan aku beritahu, pakaianku itu sangat mudah untuk dilepaskan."

Aku hampir muntah mendengar kalimat terakhir Jessica. Ya Tuhan, apakah wanita ini seterbuka itu. Kugelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengeluarkan gambaran mengerikan dari kepalaku.

"Pertama, berhenti memanggilku Eddie."

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Jessica mengeluh dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan aku sangat membencinya. Kedua, aku sudah berjanji bahwa malam ini kita akan keluar dan kita pasti akan keluar."

"Bagus!" Ow, suara jeritannya benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu Edd..Edward. Sampai nanti, sayang."

Aku buru-buru menutup telfon sebelum aku benar-benar muntah. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana aku bisa setuju keluar dengannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti akan muntah." Emmett mengamatiku dari depan tivi.

"Mungkin aku memang akan muntah." Jawabku lalu berjalan untuk bergabung dengan Emmett di depan tivi.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanyanya lagi. "Sebenarnya," Emmett melanjutkan perkataannya sendiri sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "aku bingung denganmu."

"Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri."

"Well, kau rumit, bro. Kau yakin kau sedang tidak PMS, kan?"

"Sialan kau!" Dan akupun kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Semakin cepat kencan kami mulai, semakin cepat berakhir.

Satu jam kemudian kami sudah sampai di Apolo. Tempat restoran yang dipilih Jessica. Aku tidak terlalu banyak melakukan atau berbicara malam ini. Aku hanya mendengarkan Jessica mengoceh sambil lalu. Berkali-kali aku melarikan jari-jariku dirambutku. Frustrasi karena aku terjebak disini.

Jessica memakai gaun yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti wanita panggilan. Bukan bermaksud kasar atau apa, tapi gaunnya benar-benar tidak cocok untuk acara makan malam.

Bagian punggungnya terbuka. Sama halnya dengan bagian depannya. Memamerkan buah dadanya yang well, bisa dibilang 'terlalu'. Gaunnya panjang, tapi belahannya sampai ke pahanya yang besar, melebihi belahan-belahan gaun yang pernah aku lihat.

Pertama melihatnya aku bergidik ngeri. Rasanya aku ingin kembali masuk ke mobilku dan lari sejauh mungkin. Tapi aku sudah berjanji. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang keluarga Cullen. Kami tidak pernah mengingkari janji kami.

Lalu seolah malamku belum buruk, ada seseorang masuk ke Apolo.

Well, Fuck me!

* * *

**Ops! *hiding behind Edward* Sorry karena memotong disini. Hehee,**

**Anw, jangan lupa untuk klik review dan beri aku sedikit cinta.**

**Until then, laters..**

**Love,**

**B**


	3. Chapter3

**Tgif! **

**Wow, tidak kusangka lumayan banyak yang tertarik dengan WEMB. Terima kasih, guys, buat yang sudah review. Setiap kali aku membaca review kalian selalu ada senyum yang tersungging diwajahku. *lebay***

**Okay, new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**LITTLE BET**

Well, fuck me indeed!

Bagaimana bisa malamku yang mengerikan berubah menjadi malam kematianku?

Okay, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Cukup mengerikan bahwa aku harus duduk lebih dari satu jam disini dengan perempuan yang…cukup mengerikan, tapi lebih mengerikan lagi karena orang yang sudah menyita pikiranku seharian ini akan melihatku bersama Jessica. Kill me now!

Gadis bermata cokelat itu masuk sambil tertawa, diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama. Sang lelaki—kukira—yang membuat mereka semua tertawa, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu. Mataku hanya tertuju pada satu orang dan dia adalah gadis bermata cokelat. My Brown Eyed Girl.

Karena itu jugalah aku tidak menyadari kalau perempuan yang bersama dengannya adalah perempuan yang aku kenal. Tidak sampai mereka berdiri di sekitar meja kami. Tidak sampai wanita kecil yang ku kenal itu menyapaku.

"Edward? Wow, aku tidak percaya kita bertemu disini." Sapanya dengan nada dan mata yang menyelidik.

"Alice. Benar-benar mengejutkan." Jawabku. Pandanganku tidak pernah lepas dari My Brown Eyed Girl.

Alice adalah seseorang yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Jasper. Wanita yang sejak pertama kali Jasper melihatnya, langsung mengatakan kalau Ia adalah belahan jiwanya. Meski sampai sekarang Jasper belum mengatakan apapun pada Alice. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ditunggunya.

Dia berdiri di belakang Alice dengan laki-laki yang datang bersama mereka berdiri disebelahnya. Dia melihatku lalu berpaling pada Jessica yang duduk di depanku dan akhirnya menunduk. Menyembunyikan mata indahnya dariku. Ugh, aku tahu persis apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Siapa dia, Eddie?" Oh, for fuck sake!

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Aku menjawab dengan kesal.

"Oh, kau sedang ada kencan ternyata." Tebak Alice. Aku melihat My Brown Eyed Girl memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Kali ini rambutnya berhasil menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Apakah dia begitu jijik melihatku? Atau apakah dia ingat siapa aku? Damn, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Jika dia sudah berpikiran buruk tentangku, bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya nanti.

Well, kalau kau punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya setelah ini.

Shut the fuck up!

Aku mengutuk kecerobohanku sendiri.

"Yeah, kami memang sedang berkencan. Dan apakah kau akan bergabung?" Tanya Jessica. Aku tahu maksud perkataannya yang sebenarnya adalah jangan-ganggu-kencan-kami.

Aku mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menyudahi kencan mengerikan malam ini dan segera menyingkir dari Jessica seutuhnya.

"Oh, jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan menganggu kencan indah kalian malam ini." Alice beralih melihat ke arahku. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Edward." Ada nada mengejek di suaranya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Ayo, B." Lalu Alice menggandeng—bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeret—My Brown Eyed Girl.

Sial. Setelah ini pasti Alice akan memberitahunya—tunggu, tadi Alice memanggilnya dengan nama B?—segala sesuatu yang pernah Ia dengar tentang reputasiku. Yang aku sangat yakin bahwa daftar-daftar itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Sama sekali.

My Brown Eyed Girl—B—memandangku sekilas sebelum membiarkan Alice menyeretnya. Sementara laki-laki berambut gelap yang sedari tadi ada bersama mereka hanya mengekor tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Siapa dia? Pacarkah?

Aku mengernyit tentang pemikiran itu. Aku tahu, untuk wanita secantik Ia, pasti banyak lelaki yang mengantri disana. Meskipun jika lelaki berambut gelap itu bukan pacarnya, dia bisa dibilang cukup beruntung karena bisa mengenal My Brown Eyed Girl. Wajahku semakin mengerut.

Bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu atau mengenal My Brown Eyed Girl?

"Alice benar-benar sangat mengesalkan." Jessica mulai mengoceh lagi. "Dia bicara seolah-olah dirinya yang paling baik. Dan apa kau lihat pandangannya padaku? Aku yakin sekali dia iri dengan gaun yang aku kenakan."

Saat itu aku sedang menyesap anggurku dan hampir memuncratkannya ke wajah Jessica. Fuck, perempuan ini benar-benar punya masalah diotaknya.

Aku melihat ke arah dimana My Brown Eyed Girl duduk. Mereka duduk di meja yang dekat dengan pintu masuk, punggungnya menghadap ke arahku. Aku sedih karena tidak bisa memandang wajahnya secara diam-diam.

Jessica terus mengoceh dan aku terus mengacuhkannya. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi sepertinya Jessica sendiri tidak peduli ada yang mendengar omongannya atau tidak, dia hanya terus bicara. Terus dan terus sampai rasanya gendang telingaku mau pecah.

"Jess?" Aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Jessica memandangku. Kutunjukkan ekspresi wajah sakitku yang paling ampuh. "Bisakah kita menyudahi makan malam ini?"

Wajah Jessica langsung bersinar seketika. Aku tahu gambaran apa yang ada diotaknya dan percayalah padaku, kalian tidak ingin tahu.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan." Wajahnya langsung berubah 180% sebelum kembali ke khawatir lalu tersenyum—senyum yang dianggapnya merupakan senyuman menggoda.

"Oh. Apa yang sakit? Aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku dan aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh." Tawarnya.

Oh, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa sakit.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin pulang ke apartemenku sendiri dan beristirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu."

Kekecewaan langsung menyeruak di wajahnya. "Mengantarku pulang?" Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, membuat beberapa tamu yang sedang makan malam melirik kami. Termasuk My Brown Eyed Girl dan teman-temannya.

Aku meringis. "Ia. Selagi aku masih bisa mengemudikan mobilku. Atau kau mau pulang naik taxi saja?" Aku menawarkan. Please, jawab iya. Batinku berulang-ulang. Tapi aku tidak seberuntung itu.

"Jadi tidak akan ada acara kemana-mana setelah makan malam ini?"

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kesabaranku hilang. "Tidak. Kecuali kau ingin berurusan dengan pria yang sakit dengan muntahan…"

"Eww. Sudah cukup." Jawab Jessica, ekpresi jijik tergambar di wajahnya. "Antarkan aku pulang saja."

Aku ingin tertawa, panjang dan keras. Dan aku berusaha memadamkan euporia yang aku rasakan di dalam hatiku. Tapi sesuatu langsung menyeruak ke pikiranku yang paling depan. Kalau makan malam ini sudah berakhir, aku tidak akan melihat My Brown Eyed Girl lagi.

Kupanggil pelayan dan meminta bon kami. Setelah aku membayar dan tidak lupa memberikan tip pada pelayan, aku bergegas bangun dari tempatku duduk. Menunggu Jessica yang sedang sibuk dengan gaunnya.

Oh, ini akan menarik. My Brown Eyed Girl akan tahu gaun yang dipakai Jessica dan pasti pikirannya terhadapku akan semakin buruk.

Jessica berjalan didedepanku dengan sedikit mengentakkan kaki, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Saat aku melewati meja mereka, aku mendengar Alice bicara.

"…dia itu berita buruk. Jauhi dia."

Bahuku terkulai lemah mendengar perkataannya. Kesan kedua yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

**~oOo~**

"Fuck!" Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas sofa di ruang tivi.

Setelah berhasil mengantar Jessica pulang dengan selamat—dalam situasi ini akulah yang selamat dari bujukannya—aku langsung pulang. Emmett dan Jasper belum tidur, mereka masih melihat acara tivi.

"Dude, kau pulang awal sekali. Apakah semengerikan itu?" Tanya Emmett.

"Jangan ditanya. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku sendiri ingin muntah selama makan malam itu."

"Oh, dude, kau benar-benar kasihan."

Jasper hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, dan aku bertemu dengan Alice disana." Hal ini langsung menarik perhatian Jasper.

"Benarkah? Dia bersama siapa?"

"Bersama dua orang temannya. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Dan kau tau siapa perempuan itu?" Emmett dan Jasper menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Gadis ber…gadis yang memiliki truk merah tua itu."

"Apa kau bertanya padanya dimana dia mendapatkan rongsokan itu?" Kupelototi Emmett. "Apa? Aku hanya benar-benar penasaran."

Aku menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke sofa. "Tidak. Dan Ia melihat aku duduk dengan siapa. Dia pasti ketakutan setengah mati."

"Well, terlalu buruk kalau begitu." Ucap Jasper.

"Maksudmu?"

Jasper menatapku seolah aku punya dua kepala. "Kau tertarik padanya, kan? Sekarang kau harus berusaha dua kali lebih keras agar dia mau berkenalan denganmu."

"Oh yeah, aku bertaruh Jeepku bahwa kau akan sangat kesulitan mendapatkannya." Emmett selalu bersemangat jika mengenai taruhan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu dude, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Jawab Emmett lalu handphonenya berdering. "Ini Rose." Lalu Emmett berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Emmett dan Rosalie sudah menjalani hubungan selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Emmett bisa tahan berhubungan dengan Rosalie. Aku tahu dia itu cantik. Tubuh tinggi langsing, rambut pirang dan mata biru. Tapi sifatnya benar-benar seperti…well, dia benar-benar bukan tipe wanita yang kau harapkan. Kecuali jika kau hanya mementingkan tampilan luarnya saja.

Rosalie selalu menuntut pada Emmett. Selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali aku ingin bilang kepada Emmett untuk meninggalkannya saja. Hubungan mereka itu tidak baik. Tapi setiap kali akan memasuki subjek itu, Emmett selalu bercerita tentang Rosalie dan matanya selalu bersinar.

Cinta. Itulah yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Rosalie juga merasakan sama dengan apa yang Emmett rasakan. Aku hanya berharap suatu hari nanti Emmett akan menyadarinya.

Aku beralih lagi pada Jasper. "Well?"

"Karena jika Ia berteman dengan Alice, kau akan secepatnya bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kunaikkan alisku. "Wow, jadi sekarang kau memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Alice?"

Jasper menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Yeah, aku sudah memutuskan inilah saatnya aku biacara pada Alice."

"Good luck, Jazz." Kutepuk lengan kanannya. "Aku yakin ini pasti berjalan dengan baik." Dan aku tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan My Brown Eyed Girl lagi.

Kemungkinan dia menyukaiku memang seikit. Tapi selalu ada kesempatan untuk itu. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

My Brown Eyed Girl, prepare yourself.

* * *

**Ahhh, Bella nya malu-malu meong. lol**

**Don't forget to hit the review button.**

**Until laters..**

**Love,**

**B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Early update, guys…**

**Minggu ini aku tidak bisa update karena ini hari terakhir untuk modem tersayang *sarcasm* dan mungkin baru bisa mengisi modem bulan depan. So yeah, selagi masih bisa update sekarang, kenapa gak?**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan meninggalkan review untuk WEMB. *hugs***

**Untuk jadwal update, sepertinya aku belum bisa memutuskan karena well, kalian tahu modem ini besok sudah tidak bisa dipakai. Jadi, yang tidak ingin ketinggalan WEMB bisa Follow aku di Twitter IrabellaRobsten.**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First Encounter**

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, satu minggu.

Damn, aku benar-benar bisa gila!

Aku meluangkan setiap waktu kosongku menunggu sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuatku bertemu dengan My Brown Eyed Girl, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Setiap kali aku menunggu disuatu tempat—selama berjam-jam—tidak pernah aku temukan tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Dia berteman dengan Alice, harusnya dia juga kuliah disini.

Aku mendesah dan mengganti posisi dudukku di kursi perpustakaan dan hanya menatap kosong ke buku yang ada didepanku. Aku mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari beberapa mahasiswa disini. Well, mungkin karena aku hampir tidak pernah terlihat di perpustakaan?

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku sering datang kesini hanya saja tidak di waktu yang ramai seperti ini. Dan kebanyakan mahasiswa sudah pergi.

Kuambil buku yang ada didepanku. Kuputuskan untuk meminjamnya saja karena otakku sedang tidak bisa berfungsi normal. Aku berjalan ke meja penjaga perpustakaan dan langsung berhenti di tempat. Melotot dengan apa yang aku lihat di depanku. Kukedipkan mataku satu kali, dua kali dan tiga kali. Tapi sosok yang ada di depanku tidak lah menghilang. Jadi aku tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi.

My Brown Eyed Girl.

My Brown Eyed Girl disini!

My Brown Eyed Girl disini?

Bagaimana aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?

Dengan tanpa perintah, kakiku bergerak sendiri ke arahnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi sebelum aku mencapai My brown Eyed Girl, tiba-tiba dari arah sebelah kiriku ada seseorang yang menabrakku. Bukan, tapi… memelukku?

Aku berhenti dan menoleh kearah dimana aku merasakan tubuh seseorang menempel dekat di tanganku.

Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah rambut pirang dengan semburat warna strowberi disana—aku suka aroma strowberi, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai perempuan ini—hal kedua yang kulihat adalah sebuah senyuman yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Astaga.

Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Edward, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Rengek Tara? Tantra? Tanya? Oh yeah, Tanya. Dan dia masih menggelayut di lenganku.

Kulepaskan genggaman tangannya di lenganku dan berusaha menjauh darinya. "Tanya." Suaraku datar.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau belum membalas satupun sms ku."

Huh, sms? "Aku…" Oh iya, sms dari nomor asing yang tidak pernah kubuka dan langsung menghapusnya. "aku sedang sibuk."

"Oh, tapi kau tidak pernah tidak membalas sms dari perempuan lain." Suaranya meninggi dan aku menyapukan pandanganku ke tempat disekitarku berdiri. Pandanganku bertemu dengannya, My Brwon Eyed Girl, dan dia langsung menunduk saat pandangan kami bertemu. Tapi tidak sebelum aku melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Apa dia mendengar ucapan Tanya?

Well, terkutuklah aku.

Tanya kembali meraih lenganku dan aku segera menepisnya. "Maaf, aku masih ada keperluan."

Wajah Tanya cemberut dan diapun mau melepaskan lenganku. Aku mulai berjalan kearah My Brown Eyed Girl. Dia masih tidak melihat kearahku dan sekerang dia berdiri memunggungiku di balik mejanya.

Aku sampai di depan mejanya dan aku hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi punggung dan belakang kepalanya. Ia masih sibuk sendiri.

Aku berdehem. Berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi Ia tetap tidak berkutik.

Apa Ia tidak mendengarku?

Aku mencobanya sekali lagi. Dan tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Permisi?" Akhirnya aku berusara dan nampaknya suaraku terlalu keras karena gadis yang ada di depanku ini terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan buku yang ada di tangannya secara tidak sengaja.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Gadis ini berjongkok untuk mengambil bukunya lalu berdiri lagi. "Aku tadi sudah berusaha memanggilmu tapi kau tidak…" Dan saat itulah My Brown Eyed Girl berbalik menghadapku, memandangku dengan mata cokelatnya yang hangat. Dan aku langsung terdiam.

Seorang Edward Anthony Masen Cullen bisa tidak berkata apa-apa hanya karena berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Suatu hal yang benar-benar langka.

Oh, tunggu, aku sudah bilang kalau Carlisle mengadopsiku belum? Well, sepertinya belum. Baiklah.

Setelah Carlisle menikah dengan Ibuku, hanya aku saja yang mempunyai nama berbeda dengan mereka bertiga—Carlisle, Esme dan Emmett—lalu Carlisle memberitahu Ibuku kalau dia tidak ingin membuatku merasa berbeda di keluarga ini dan Ia ingin untuk mengadopsiku. Ibuku setuju.

Sementara aku, aku sih tidak terlalu masalah mau namaku masih Masen atau sudah menjadi Cullen. Merasa disayangi saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Okay, kembali ke topik semula.

Mata kami bertemu dan aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku dari gadis yang ada di depanku ini. Matanya menghipnotisku. Kulihat lagi semburat warna merah di pipinya. Apa dia malu? Lalu mataku menangkap sebuah nametag dibajunya.

Isabella.

Akhirnya. Aku tahu nama My Brown Eyed Girl!

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahku karena My… Isabella menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Isabella."

Matanya membelalak. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyanya.

Huh? Apa aku mengucapkan namanya keras-keras? Dan suaranya, oh Tuhan, sangat merdu.

"Well?" Tanyanya, menunggu jawabanku.

Apa tadi yang Ia tanyakan? Oh! "Ada di nametag mu."

Isabella langsung melihat nametagnya sendiri, lalu muncul lagi rona merah di pipinya. Harus kuakui, aku mulai menyukai warna itu.

Tunggu dulu sebentar, Edward. Menyukai? Kau baru berbicara dengannya.

Kuputar bola mataku pada suara dikepalaku sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lamunkan sampai tidak mendengarku?" Tanyaku berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Maaf, tapi itu bukan urusanmu."

Oh-kaaay. Sepertinya bukan langkah awal yang bagus.

"Okay, tidak masalah." Lalu aku melihat buku yang ada di tangannya. "Hey, aku sudah membaca buku itu. Jadi endingnya itu pembunuhnya adalah ayah mereka sendiri, itu karena dia…" Suaraku menghilang saat aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ops, wrong move. Again.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke pacar-pacar bonekamu itu?" Ucap Isabella, lalu semburat merah itu keluar lagi di wajahnya dan matanya sedikit membelalak, seolah dia tidak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras-keras.

Hal yang tidak lupa aku tangkap adalah kata-kata pacar dan boneka. Jadi Isabella sudah mendengar sejarahku. Aku mendesah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol." Jawabku lemah.

"Dan aku sedang bekerja." Isabella mengarahkan dagunya kebelakangku dan aku langsng menengok kebelakang.

Oh, ternyata ada orang di belakangku. Dan pandangannya bisa dibilang sedikit mengintimidasi, hanya saja aku tidak merasa terindimidasi olehnya.

"Okay, aku mau pinjam buku ini." Kataku sambil menyodorkan buku yang ku bawa. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol tapi, hei, aku ada ide.

Isabella sedang memencet-mencet tombol di komputer perpustakaan. "Hei, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau beri aku nomor telfonmu?" Tanyaku dengan harapan tinggi.

Isabella langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangku. Sorotan matanya menilai, mencari-cari sesuatu di wajahku.

"Kau selalu bisa keperpustakaan untuk meminjam buku."

Huh? "Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau tahu kenapa meminta nomorku?"

Ah. "Aku meminta nomormu bukan untuk bertanya tentang buku-buku yang ada diperpustakaan. Itu karena aku ingin mengenalmu."

Wajahnya merona lagi. "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu." Isabella menjawab sambil menyerahkan buku kepadaku.

"Kenapa?" Aku masih harus berusaha.

"Aku bukan tipemu."

What?!

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku tertawa keras mendengar jawabannya. Setelah tawaku reda aku kembali melihat Isabella dan aku langsung menyesal. Raut wajahnya benar-benar membuat hatiku mengernyit sakit.

"Isabella…" Aku mencoba meminta maaf tapi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Bella, shift mu sudah selesai dan kau juga ditunggu Alice di depan."

"Terima kasih Mrs. Cope." Jawab Isabella lalu tanpa sepatah katapun Isabella pergi meninggalkanku. Sesaat aku hanya tertegun melihatnya pergi.

"Ada yang biasa ku bantu, Edward?" Suara Mrs. Cope membangunkanku.

"Oh, tidak Mrs. Cope, terima kasih." Lalu aku bergegas untuk mengejar Isabella. Aku berlari dai baru mencapai tempat parker saat aku melihatnya.

"Isabella?!" Isabella mendengarku dan dia menengok tapi Ia tidak berhenti. Isabella masuk ke mobil dan mobil itu langsung melesat meninggalkan parkiran dan meninggalkanku yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Sial. Apa yang salah denganku?

* * *

**Poor Edward. :(**

**Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Edward, kau hanya belum beruntung.. lol**

**Don't forget to hit the review button..**

**Love,**

**B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not skip this!**

**Author note itu sangat perlu untuk kalian baca agar kalian tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah author jelaskan.**

**Hello, my dear readers.. Maaf baru bisa update. Tapi hey, minggu kemarin kan update, cuma lebih awal. ;) *nyari alasan* lol**

**Sekali lagi untuk waktu update, aku akan selalu mengusahakan agar setiap minggunya *hari jumat* bisa update. Tapi itu juga belum merupakan kepastian. Ini bisa update juga karena dapat pinjaman modem dari kakak. Hehee, Anw, Jika nanti ada perubahan atau apa, pasti aku selalu posting di akun Twitter atau facebook ku, so go follow or add me. IrabellaRobsten or Irabella Robsten Swan.**

**Dan untuk review kalian, terima kasih sekali dan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu.**

**Okay, aku rasa sudah cukup panjang kicauanku. Aku yakin kalian juga sudah tidak sabar untuk membaca, jadi langsung saja.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**One Step**

Pertemuan pertama tidak menimbulkan kesan menyenangkan. Pertemuan kedua meninggalkan kesan brengsek pada diriku. Dan percakapan pertama kami, ya Tuhan, aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa berbicara padanya—mendengar suara indahnya—tapi hasil dari pembicaraan itu tidaklah seperti yang kuharapkan.

Kebanyakan perempuan yang aku ajak bicara pasti akan berusaha mati-matian agar mereka bisa menarik perhatianku, tapi Isabella tidak. Hmm, itu semakin membuatku penasaran.

Sekarang aku harus memainkan permainan menunggu. Jasper bilang kalau dia akan mulai bicara dengan Alice—maksudku Ia akan mulai serius—mengajaknya berkencan dan lainnya.

Tapi disinilah aku sekarang—perpustakaan—menunggu Isabella. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Jasper dengan rencananya yang terlalu lama memakan waktu, tapi setelah dua jam lebih aku menunggu, Ia tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Apa Ia tidak bekerja hari ini? Yang ada hanya Mrs. Cope.

Aku bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka menunggu, apalagi menunggu seorang wanita. Aku terbiasa dengan mereka yang selalu menungunggu atau mengejar-ngejarku. Okay, mungkin ini terdengar sedikit brengsek, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Aku tidak perlu susah payah mencari wanita karena mereka selalu yang mendekat. Dan bukan berarti aku langsung mengambil keuntungan atas itu semua.

Meskipun reputasiku buruk, kenyataannya, aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang mereka katakan. Seperti selalu tidur dengan semua wanita yang aku kencani. Oh, itu membuatku ingin muntah.

Entah bagaimana dan dari siapa berita menjijikan itu beredar. Karena jelas, aku tidak pernah meniduri mereka semua. Yup, tidak pernah.

Meski aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, cinta sejati dan segala macamnya, aku merasa kalau aku harus menunggu waktu dan orang yang aku anggap tepat. Tapi apa hal macam itu ada? Karena aku sendiri tidak percaya.

Dan sekarang aku dibuat menunggu—lebih tepatnya aku membuat diriku menunggu—oleh gadis ini. Gadis yang baru sekali aku ajak bicara tapi berhasil membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Aku tidak yakin akan apa yang membuatku penasaran, entah itu sikapnya, sifatnya atau apa.

Dua jam aku rasa sudah lebih dari cukup untukku menunggunya disini. Aku putuskan untuk langsung bertanya saja pada Mrs. Cope.

"Mrs. Cope?" Kataku saat aku sudah berada di depan mejanya.

"Oh, Edward." Mrs. Cope tersenyum. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Isabella."

"Isabella? Maksudmu Bella?" Tanyanya.

Oh, jadi My Brown Eyed Girl lebih suka dipanggil Bella?

Aku mengangguk. "Hari ini dia tidak bekerja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak bekerja?" Aku semakin penasaran.

"Iya, dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Apa ada masalah? Kau kesulitan menemukan sesuatu?" Selalu bersemangat untuk menolongku.

Jika aku bilang ya, pasti Mrs. Cope berikeras untuk membantuku. Tapi aku tidak butuh itu. Hmm, apa yang harusnya aku katakan? Oh!

"Sebenarnya aku ada urusan dengan Is.. Bella, dan aku harus langsung berbicara dengannya. Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku sangat perlu nomor telefonnya." Aku memberikan tatapan memelas yang paling aku kuasai. Dan berhasil!

"Tentu." Lalu Mrs. Cope merobek kertas dan menuliskan nomor telefon Isabella. "Ini." Kuambil kertas yang disodorkan Mrs. Cope dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah. Aku merasa seperti pemenang lotre. "Mudah-mudahan ini bisa membantu."

"Terima kasih Mrs. Cope, ini benar-benar sangat membantuku."

Dan akupun segera pergi dari perpustakaan. Kupandangi kertas yang ada di genggaman tanganku. Masih dengan tersenyum, kuambil ponselku dan memindah nomor Isabella kesana.

**Brown Eyed Girl**

**370 913 1321**

Aku sampai di apartemen dua puluh menit kemudian. Aku mampir terlebih dahulu untuk membeli makan malam di sebuah restoran cina.

Jasper sedang duduk di depan tv, bermain games dengan Emmett.

"Hey, guys. Aku sudah beli makan malam." Kataku sambil berjalan ke dapur dan membuka masakan cina yang kubeli.

"Dude, kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku kelaparan." Kuputar bola mataku. Emmett tetaplah Emmett.

"Kau kan baru saja memakan pizza, Emmett."

"Oh, ayolah, Jazz, kalaupun setelah ini kau memesan masakan Italy, Emmett pasti akan tetap berbicara seperti itu." Kataku.

"Kau benar." Jasper menimpali.

Aku pikir Emmett akan menjawab dengan alasan-alasan anehnya, tapi dia hanya diam. Bukan Emmett yang biasanya.

Aku memandang jasper dengan tatapan bertanya apa-yang-salah-dengan-Emmett, tapi Jasper sama-sama mempunyai tatapan bertanya. Bingung dengan sikap Emmett yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Emmett hanya duduk memakan makanannya dan terus seperti itu. Hal ini membuatku menghawatirkannya. Tapi aku tahan kekhawatiran itu. Mungkin memang Emmett sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Hal yang benar-benar jarang terjadi.

"Jadi, apa kau berhasil berbicara dengan Alice?" Aku memulai percakapan agar tidak terlalu canggung.

"Well…" Jawaban Jasper menggantung.

"Well apa?" Aku mendesaknya. Siapa tahu Jasper sudah berhasil dan aku belum perlu untuk memakai nomor Isabella yang aku dapatkan dari Mrs. Cope.

Jasper mendesah, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari makanan yang ada di depanku. "Aku sudah sedekat ini untuk mengajaknya berkencan saat tiba-tiba telefonnya berbunyi."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak beruntung." Aku menggodanya.

"Yeah. Dia mendapat telfon dari seseorang bernama Bella dan langsung pergi dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkanku."

Aku hampir tersedak saat aku mendengar nama Bella.

Tadi aku mendengar dari Mrs. Cope bahawa Bella ada urusan mendadak sampai dia tidak bisa masuk kerja, dan sekarang Alice mendapat telfon dari Bella lalu bergegas pergi.

Apakah Bella punya masalah?

Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku diselimuti dengan gambaran-gambaran mengerikan seperti Bella dirampok, ditodong, kecelakaan, sakit, diper…

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu.

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bertanya lagi pada Jasper. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, berusaha terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

Jasper mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak sempat bertanya pada Alice, sms ku juga belum dibalas."

Hal ini membuatku semakin khawatir. Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Bella?

"Mungkin dia sedang terkena PMS." Dua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Emmett yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Aku pikir dia tidak mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Jasper, tapi ternyata dia menyimaknya.

Aku melihat Emmett dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Emmett bertanya setelah dia melihat bahwa kami hanya melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sama-sama aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa dia sedang PMS?" Tanya Jasper.

"Duh. Itukan memang terjadi pada perempuan." Jawabnya datar.

Kusisirkan tangan kiriku ke rambutku. "Maksud Jasper, apa hubungannya PMS dengan Alice yang langsung bergegas pergi setelah menerima telfon dari Bella?"

"Oh," Emmett menyuapkan lagi makanannya dengan sumpit yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya. "Gampang." Kuangkat alisku. "Bella sedang berada disuatu tempat—tempat umum—lalu tiba-tiba dia datang bulan dan bingung karena takut kalau orang-orang akan tahu. Lalu dia menelfon Alice dan memintanya untuk datang membantunya. Yeah, semacam itu."

Okay. Apakah aku benar-benar mendengar alasan speerti itu?

Aku masih menatap Emmett dengan alis yang semakin terangkat tinggi sementara Emmett kembali asik menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

Tapi aku akui, alasan itu lebih baik—meski tidak masuk akal sama sekali—dari pada gambaran-gambaran yang sudah berterbangan diotakku. Mungkin aku juga harus lebih mempercayai alasan dari Emmett yang tidak masuk akal itu. Minimal otak dan pikiran juga hatiku bisa sedikit tenang.

**~oOo~**

Malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus memikirkan apa yang salah dengan Isabella. Bella.

Kuambil poselku yang ada di meja dan mencari nomor Bella. Kulirik jam digitalku. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat 17 menit. Apakah kalau aku menelfonnya sekarang tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, apakah Bella belum tidur?

Aku memencet nomor Bella tiga kali. Selalu memutuskannya setiap kali sebelum telfonku bahkan tersambung. Aku benar-benar seperti pengecut.

Aku berpikir untuk sebaiknya menelfon Bella apa tidak sampai jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya sms saja.

_Hay, Isabella. - E_

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, aku pencet send.

Tiga menit kemudian saat aku menyerah dan akan mematikan ponsel saja karena yakin kalau Bella sudah tidur, ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada satu sms masuk. Hatiku langsung berdebar saat melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselku.

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang gila begini? Ini hanyalah sebuah sms.

Kubuka sms Bella dan membacanya.

_Maaf, apakah aku mengenalmu? - B_

Dan aku langsung tersenyum. Meskipun sms darinya sangat biasa, tapi aku tetap senang karena Isabella membalas sms ku.

_Tentu kau mengenalku. _

_Kita pertama bertemu di The Dinner dan kita juga mengobrol 3 hari yang lalu. – E_

_Benarkah? - B_

_Tentu saja benar. - E _

Jawabku sedikit kesal. Apakah Isabella sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

_Tapi semua temanku memanggilku Bella. - B_

_Apa kau mau aku panggil Bella? - E_

_Apakah kau temanku? - B_

Ya Tuhan, gadis ini membuatku gila! Tunggu, aku belum menyebutkan namaku, kan? Geez, akulah yang bodoh.

_Aku Edward. Ring the bells? – E_

Aku menunggu balasan dari Isabella selama dua menit penuh. Kenapa belum dibalas juga? Apakah Isabella sama sekali tidak ingin kenal denganku?

Aku berusaha menelan ludah yang terasa sangat pahit dengan susah payah. Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa seperti diremas. Perasaan ini aneh, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi denganku?

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi lagi dan hatiku langsung melonjak karena kegembiraan.

_Oh, Edward. _

_Dari mana kau tahu nomorku? – B_

_Aku punya jalanku sendiri. ;)_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? - E_

_Seriously? *rolling eyes*_

_Baik, terima kasih. – B_

_Tentu. Untuk seorang wanita cantik, aku selalu punya jalan. J - E_

_*snort*_

_Berhenti menggodaku. - B_

_Jangan harap. ;)_

_Kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini? – E_

_Dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau menguntitku? – B_

Oh, wow. Apa begitu terlihat?

_Kau ini terlalu ge-er. Untuk apa aku menguntitmu? – E_

_Benar. – B_

_Hey, aku hanya bercanda. ^_^_

_Aku tadi mampir ke perpustakaan dan tidak melihatmu disana. – E_

_Oh. Aku ada urusan. – B_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit atau apa, kan? – E_

_Iya dan tidak. Lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu. – B_

Jawabannya sedikit membuatku mengernyit.

_Oh, well, hanya ingin tahu._

_Anw, apa besok malam kau ada acara? – E_

_Kenapa? – B_

_Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. – E_

_Dan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis koleksimu? Tidak, terima kasih._

_Lagipula aku sudah punya acara sendiri. – B_

Gadis koleksi. Oh, benar-benar menyakitkan.

Aku baru akan menulis balasan saat ada sms lain masuk.

_Maafkan aku, itu tadi sedikit kasar._

_Umm, sudah larut malam dan aku sudah mulai mengantuk. _

_Goodnight, Edward.– B_

Sial. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

_Hey, bagaimana dengan tawaranku? _

_Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau makan malam denganku. – E_

_Bye, Edward. – B_

Aku mendesah setelah membaca sms terakhir dari Bella. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Tapi aku juga begitu. Aku tidak akan dengan mudah menyerah. Apalagi rasa penasaran yang kumiliki terhadapnya sangatlah tinggi. Dan seolah semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

Kalau Bella tidak mau menerima ajakan makan malamku lewat sms, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya langsung. Hmm, itu pasti akan menarik.

Besok aku harus berhasil menemui Bella. Kalau Ia tidak ada di kampus, aku akan mencari ke apartemennya. Aku tidak peduli meskipun untuk mendapat alamat apartemennya aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang illegal, tapi itu semua sepadan.

* * *

**Siapa yang setuju dengan alasan yang dibuat Emmett? lmao**

**Adakah yang pernah mengalami hal semacam itu? *mengedarkan pandangan* lol**

**Anw, review make me happy. So hit that button!**

**Until then, laters, guys.**

**Love,**

**B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally bisa update lagi!**

**Aku mau bilang terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca ceritaku dan meninggalkan reviewnya lagi. Dan maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalas kalian satu-satu. Tapi ketahuilah, review kalian sangat berharga untukku. Maaf juga karena updatenya terlalu lama, aku harap kalian masih ingin membaca cerita ini.**

**And now, gak perlu panjang-panjang, langsung saja.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Convinced**

Aku beergegas menuju kampus. Bukan karena takut akan terlambat, tapi aku ingin menemui Isabell—atau Bella—secepatnya. Semalam Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka untuk menerima jawaban tidak, jadi aku harus membuat Isabella menerima ajakan ku.

Kakiku melangkah lebih cepat karena memikirkan kalau Isabella mau kencan denganku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri, sudah mirip orang gila. Aku yakin, di mata mereka yang tidak tahu, mereka akan berpikir aku sudah kehilangan akal. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Isabella tidak mau?

Kugelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengusir pikiran yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Aku harus tetap berpikiran positif. Dan meskipun nanti Isabella menolak, masih ada kesempatan lain. Dan Jasper masih dengan rencananya. Jadi intinya, ada seribu cara lain.

Dengan pemikiran itu aku sampai di depan perpustakaan. Ini masih terlalu pagi, perpustakaan juga kelihatannya masih sepi. Sebelum aku bisa membuka pintu, ada suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar.

"Edward!" Lalu sebuah tangan menggelanyut di lenganku.

"Tanya." Jawabku datar, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Tanya melepaskan lenganku tapi masih berdiri terlalu dekat denganku. "Kau kemana saja? Kemarin aku mencari-carimu."

"Ada urusan apa?" Aku bertanya tepat saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu perpustakaan. Kujulurkan leherku, berusaha melihat kedalam meski hanya sepintas lalu.

"Aku kangen padamu."

Oh, ada seseorang di meja petugas perpustakaan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Ada mahasiswa yang berdiri tepat di depan meja sehingga Ia berada tepat di arah tatapanku. Semoga saja itu Isabella dan bukan Mrs. Cope…

"Edward!?"

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku. Aku tidak sadar kalau Tanya dari tadi masih berdiri disini. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Kau sedang melihat apa sih?" Kulirik Tanya yang sedang berusaha mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kasar, Edward.

Apa? Kan memang bukan urusannya. Dia bukan baby sitterku, benar, kan?

Aku bisa merasakan bukannya melihat kalau Tanya mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kalau tidak dibelikan eskrim. Hal ini bukannya membuat dia terlihat manis tapi malah membuatku menjadi ilfil.

Tanpa kata, aku mulai melangkah ke dalam perpustakaan, tapi Tanya masih saja ada di sampingku. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku, mulai kesal.

"Ikut denganmu."

"Untuk apa kau ikut deganku?" Bagaimana bisa makhluk seperti ini berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan?

"Um…" Tanya terlihat berusaha mencari-cari alasan. Kuputar bola mataku.

Lalu dari ujung mataku aku bisa melihat Jasper dan Emmett berjalan kearah gedung Gym. Kutatap mereka sampai mereka melihat ke arahku sebelum aku mengedikkan kepalaku kearah Tanya, meminta secara diam-diam pada Jasper dan Emmett untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tanya agar aku bisa lepas darinya.

Berhasil.

"Hei, Tanya." Emmett langsung merangkul pundak Tanya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Emmett, Jasper."

"Aku sedang berpikir…."

Aku tidak membuang waktu untuk segera menjauh dari mereka, dan akhirnya aku berada di dalam perpustakaan. Mataku langsung tertuju ke meja tempat Isabella biasanya berada. Tapi Ia tidak ada disana. Mejanya kosong.

Apa Isabella tidak masuk?

Bahuku terkulai lemas mengetahuinya. Semuanya sia-sia. Ataukah aku yang kurang cepat masuk dan tanpa aku ketahui Isabella sudah pergi?

Padahal hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah. Kalau bukan karena ingin bertemu Isabella pasti jam segini aku masih berada di atas kasurku yang empuk dan hangat. Bodohnya aku.

"Hei, ang, apa kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Dengan enggan aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yup. Bella yang membantuku mencarinya." Bella?

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo pergi, sepertinya sudah mau turun hujan."

Gadis tadi bilang Bella yang membantunya, kan? Jadi Bella masih disini. Bella masih disini!

Bahuku langsung tegak dengan sendirinya mendengar kabar itu. Dan mataku langsung mencari-cari sosok My Brown Eyed Girl. Aku harus bisa menemukannya.

Aku mulai mencari dari lorong paling ujung timur. Semakin bersemangat karena setiap detiknya berjalan menandakan bahwa aku akan segera bertemu dengannya.

Dimana kira-kira Bella?

Okay, jangan panik.

Tapi hampir seluruh lorong sudah aku jelajahi dan tetap tidak ada sosok Bella disana. Dan sekarang tinggal tersisa satu lorong lagi. Aku berdoa kepada siapapun yang mendengarkanku, semoga Bella ada disana. Amen.

Oh, wow.

Itu dia, berdiri disana membelakangiku. Isabella.

Dalam sedetik aku sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ia masih belum tau kalau ada aku disini. Kulihat buku yang sedang dipegangnya dari belakang punggungnya.

"Cukup menarik." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Tapi reaksi Bella tidak kusangka. Ia berteriak, bukunya jatuh begitu saja lalu berbalik dengan satu tangan memegangi dadanya. Seolah-olah jika tidak dipegang jantungnya akan keluar sendiri. Atau memang benar begitu?

Dan akupun tidak bisa menahan tawaku setelah melihat raut wajahnya.

"Kau?!" Aku masih belum bisa menghentikan tawaku. Bahkan saat tangan yang ada di dadanya berpindah kepinggang. Bella berkacak pinggang, menatapku dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Setelah tawaku reda, aku baru bisa bicara. Pun itu belum bisa bicara lancar karena nafasku masih ngos-ngosan akibat tawaku itu.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" Suara Isabella terdengar dingin. Hal ini langsung menyadarkanku bahwa tindakanku menertawakannya sangatlah tidak baik untuk memulai pembicaraan yang akan aku lakukan.

Wrong move, Edward. Again.

"Uh, maaf. Habis ekpresimu tadi benar-benar lucu." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap perutku yang terasa sakit karena tawaku.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Nada bicara Isabella membuatku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Umm, aku… aku…." Apa tadi yang akan aku katakan padanya? Ya Tuhan, kenapa mendadak aku jadi amnesia begini. Pikir, pikir, apa yang tadi… ah!

"Begini, tentang semalam. Aku ingin menegaskan kalau ajakanku tidak main-main." Aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Isabella. "Aku tidak akan mau menerima kata tidak darimu." Tegasku.

"Tidak ada undang-undang yang mewajibkanku untuk menjawab iya, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa menerima kata tidak, jadi kau harus menerima ajakanku itu."

"Well, kalau begitu mulai sekarang biasakanlah untuk menerima kata tidak dari orang lain." Isabella berbalik, mengambil buku yang tadi terjatuh dan berjalan menjauh.

Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Isabella tidak mengatakan iya untuk ajakanku. Tapi tunggu, Ia juga tidak mengatakan tidak, kan? Tidak secara langsung. Hmm,

"Bella, tunggu!" Aku sedikit berlari untuk menyusulnya. "Bella…"

"Isabella." Potongnya tanpa melihat kearahku.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya. "Bukankah kau bilang teman-temanmu memanggilmu Bella?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Benar."

"Lalu kenapa…" Pengetahuan langsung menjalar di benakku.

Hanya temannya yang boleh memanggilnya Bella. Kalau aku tidak boleh memanggilnya Bella berarti….

Astaga, kenapa dadaku terasa sakit mengetahuinya?

Bella err Isabella berhenti di depanku, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Okay. Untuk sementara aku akan menerima itu, tidak masalah asalkan tidak untuk selamanya. Tapi bukan berarti tidak terasa sakit.

Tunggu, kenapa aku harus merasa sakit? Ia hanya seorang gadis, sama seperti yang lainnya. Meski aku tidak pernah merasakan entah perasaan apa yang aku rasakan saat bersamanya ini.

"Baik, kalau begitu, Isabella." Isabella masih berdiri di depanku. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau makan malam denganku? Hanya makan malam, tidak lebih." Pintaku.

Alis Isabella yang sempurna terangkat. "Benarkah?" Keraguan tercetak jelas di wajah dan nada suaranya. Hell, aku kan bukan tukang bohong, tapi kenapa Isabella melihatku seperti aku ini tukang bohong?

"Tentu saja benar. Kau bisa percaya denganku."

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin mengajakku? Bukankah masih banyak wanita-wanita pirangmu itu yang mengantri menunggu giliran mereka?" Setelah kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, muka Isabella langsung berubah merah padam, matanya membelalak dan Ia langsung membuang muka.

Harus aku akui, kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan. Wanita-wanita pirangku? Memangnya semua wanita yang aku kencani selama ini pirang, ya? Aku rasa tidak. Tapi setelah diingat-ingat, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka sih jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan benar atau tidaknya.

Sebelum aku bisa berkata-kata, ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Bella!" Kami berdua menoleh kearah suara itu. Seorang lelaki Indian itu berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Rambutnya hitam dan lurus, matanya juga hitam. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Ohya, lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang bersama Isabella dan Alice di restoran saat aku dulu kencan dengan Jennifer? Jennie? Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Well, wajahnya memang lumayan tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang menggangguku.

Tatapan matanya yang Ia arahkan padaku benar-benar well, kalau ada peribahasa jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tatapan matanya itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku takut.

Mungkin bagi orang lain mereka akan ketakutan, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dipandang seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku juga tidak pernah berurusan dengannya jadi aku tidak perlu takut.

Setelah berusaha menakut-nakutiku dengan tatapannya itu, lelaki Indian itu beralih menatap Isabella dan tatapannya langsung berubah. Kekerasan di wajahnya memudar menjadi tatapan lembut.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak suka tatapannya itu. Memangnya Ia siapa? Ia bukan pacar Isabella. Ia bukan pacar Isabella, benar, kan?

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Katanya lagi. "Aku harus menemukan buku ini sekarang juga."

Isabella melirikku sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Okay, Em." Lalu pandangan Isabella kembali tertuju padaku.

"Jadi, apakah kau benar-benar tidak akan menjawab iya pada ajakanku?" Tanyaku, berusaha terdengar semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Edward..."

"Dengar Isabella. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Bella, tidak apa-apa juga kalau kau tidak menganggapku teman. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih baik dan aku ingin kau juga mengenalku. Jadi aku mohon, berikan kesempatan itu." Untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon-mohon pada seorang wanita.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya memohon.

Selama ini kan mereka yang selalu memohon agar aku mau keluar dengan mereka. Mungkin ini balasan dari semua itu. Harus selalu ada yang pertama, bukankah begitu?

Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak apa-apa jika aku harus memohon pada Isabella. Asal nantinya Ia mau pergi denganku saja, semua ini pantas aku lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa." Bahuku terkulai lemas untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. "Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik untuk bisa pergi makan malam denganmu."

"Justru itu, makan malam ini bisa kita gunakan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang maksudku." Memangnya aku kurang jelas mengutarakannya?

"Bella?" Panggil lelaki itu. "Ayolah, waktuku tidak banyak." Desaknya.

Isabella melihatku sekali lagi. Ada gurat penyesalan di dalam tatapan matanya. Penyesalan pada apa itu?

"Maaf." Isabella bicara padaku sekali lagi sebelum Ia pergi menghampiri temannya.

Sial. Isabella tidak menjawab iya pada ajakanku.

Kenapa sulit sekali mengajaknya keluar?

Tapi tetap, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Rasa penasaranku ini akan tetap ada kalau keinginanku ini belum terpenuhi.

Hari ini masih panjang, masih ada kesempatan untukku agar Isabella mau pergi denganku. Dan hari ini aku tidak punya kuliah jadi aku punya waktu seharian untuk meyakinkan Isabella.

* * *

**Owww, Edward masih saja kurang beruntung. Tsk tsk tsk.**

**Belum ada jawaban apa yang terjadi pada Bella di chapter 4. Kalau sudah saatnya, pasti alasan itu terkuak. Dan kalian akan tahu. ;)**

**Okay. Now, please, please, please, hit the review button!**

**Until laters, guys.. (Maybe tonight maybe tomorrow) ;)**

**Love,**

**B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, Microsoft Word ku bermasalah, jadi baru bisa update. Ini juga pakai laptop kakak.**

**Anw, terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Dan gak perlu panjang lebar.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Fight**

Setelah tanpa hasil membujuk Bella untuk makan malam denganku, akupun pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutku. Karena terlalu bersemangat ingin menemui Bella aku sampai lupa untuk mengisi perutku sendiri.

Kantin di jam-jam sekarang tidaklah terlalu ramai. Ini memberiku kesempatan untuk memikirkan rencana membuat-Bella-mengatakan-iya. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus benar-benar mengisi perutku. Ternyata aku amat sangat lapar.

Segera aku menghampiri konter makanan, mengambil bacon, waffle dan kopi. Lalu aku mengambil kursi yang sedikit bisa memberikan privasi.

Memutuskan langkah apa yang akan aku ambil selanjutnya sangatlah tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Aku tidak pernah sebingung ini menghadapi perempuan, well, tidak sepenuhnya benar sih. Tapi aku memang tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan untuk mendekati perempuan. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memang tidak mempunyai masalah akan hal itu sama sekali karena aku tidak pernah harus melakukannya.

Lucu. Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya aku akan melakukannya dan aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Aku mendesah. Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang aku kira, jauh lebih sulit. Apakah ada buku diluar sana yang menjelaskan bagaimana membuat wanita jatuh cinta padamu? Mungkin ada, jelas ada. Tapi apakah ada yang sama seperti kasusku ini?

Argh! Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya makan malam, itu saja. Aku kan tidak sedang jatuh cinta atau apa.

Tunggu, jatuh cinta? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Edward? Dari mana pikiran konyol itu muncul? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Bella. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Benarkan?

Sekarang aku benar-benar terdengar konyol dan menjengkelkan.

Lama berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau kantin sudah mulai ramai. Itu berarti aku sudah berjam-jam berada disini. Sial. Dan aku belum menemukan cara apapun.

Huh. Aku pikir aku punya otak yang cukup pintar. Okay, mungkin itu kedengaran sedikit sombong.

Aku mendesah—untuk kesekian kalinya—sebelum beranjak pergi, kuambil nampan kosongku. Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Emmett atau Jasper. Jasper, Jasper saja. Aku tidak mau mendengar ide konyol dari Emmett.

Aku sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu saat sekelebat bayangan di ujung lorong menyita perhatianku. Bayangan itu, entah bagaimana seolah-olah memintaku untuk menghampirinya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang akupun mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Suara seorang perempuan yang aku kenal. Tapi apa yang sedang Ia lakukan? Dan sedang bicara dengan siapa Ia?

"Oh, ayolah, jangan jual mahal." Kali ini suara laki-laki. Tapi nada suaranya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Bukan karena takut akan orang ini, tapi takut jika orang ini melukai gadis yang sedang bersamanya.

Bella.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak tertarik. Apa yang tidak bisa kau pahami dari arti kata itu?"

"Tapi kau setuju kencan denganku waktu itu. Aku juga menciummu…"

"Hampir!" Sela Bella. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku berhenti bernafas sampai Bella menyela lelaki itu. "Kau hampir menciumku. Dan apa kau lupa tentang tamparanku itu?"

"Hah. Tamparan kau bilang? Itu bukan tamparan. Kau hanya suka bermain kasar."

Kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar perkataan menjijikan lelaki ini. Dia pikir siapa dia berhak bicara seperti itu dengan Bella?

Kedua tanganku mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku harus menenangkan diri sebelum pergi kesana. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah membuat Bella takut padaku.

Setelah aku yakin bahwa aku bisa menguasai diri, akupun menghampiri mereka.

"Aku yakin nona ini menyuruhmu untuk melepaskannya." Suaraku tenang, tapi sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam. Apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana laki-laki ini mencengkeram lengan Bella. Dan aku yakin itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas.

Dua pasang mata langsung menatap ke arahku. Satu dengan keterkejutan dan amarah sedang yang satunya menyerukan keterkejutan dan kelegaan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Sembur laki-laki itu. Laki-laki ini sepertinya merupakan keturunan Indian. Warna kulitnya yang cokelat, mata dan rambut gelap. Posturnya well, mungkin bagi sebagian wanita akan menganggapnya tampan. Tapi ada sesuatu darinya yang meneriakkan bahaya dan kelicikan.

Okay, bukan aku yang memulainya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap halus tapi Ia tidak berkoordinasi, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Bella berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman laki-laki Indian ini. Tapi rupanya keegoisan laki-laki ini sangatlah tinggi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Diajarkan atau tidak, itu masih bukan urusanmu. Dan aku sedang bicara dengan pacarku, jadi lebih baik kau segera menyingkir." Perintahnya.

Mata indah Bella membelalak mendengar ucapan si Indian. "Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan pacarmu!"

Si Indian kembali memandang Bella. Lalu satu tangannya yang bebas terangkat, aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Reflekku cukup baik jadi aku bisa menangkap tangannya sebelum bisa menyentuh pipi Bella.

"Aku paling tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang hanya bisa bermain kasar dengan perempuan." Aku mencengkeram tangannya dengan erat. Aku yakin laki-laki ini kesakitan, tapi dia tidak mengucapkannya.

Aku terus mencengkeram tangannya, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Berhasil. Tangan yang mencengkeran lengan Bella akhirnya lepas. Kami saling menatap sekian lama. Lalu kuulurkan tanganku yang satu kearah Bella, berusaha meminta secara tidak langsung agar Bella mau berjalan kearahku.

Aku merasakan tangan mungil Bella di genggamanku, lalu aku menariknya secara perlahan sampai Bella berdiri di sebelahku. Kulepaskan tangan Si Indian.

"Aku berharap kau bisa belajar untuk menghormati wanita. Karena sebelum kau bisa menghormati wanita, kau tidak akan bisa mencintai wanita itu."

Dengan itu aku berbalik, membawa Bella bersamaku. Tapi tidak lebih dari dua langkah aku merasakan seseorang menarik lenganku, membalikkan badanku sebelum sebuah pukulan mendarat di rahangku.

Bella berteriak. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, yang aku tahu aku harus membuat Bella menyingkir sebelum Ia terluka.

Si Indian ternyata memukulku, aku rasa dia tidak terima dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

Pukulan ke dua dari Si Indian berhasil aku tepis. Lalu kuayunkan tanganku ke perutnya. Si Indian berhasil memukulku lagi, kali ini di pundak sebelah kiri.

"Edward!" Teriak Bella. "Oh Tuhan! Jacob hentikan!" Bella melangkah maju untuk melerai kami, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Mundur, Bella!" Pintaku. Ini mengalihkan perhatianku dan membuat Si Indian—Jacob—berhasil memukul perutku.

"Ah!" Bella terus berteriak, meminta kami untuk berhenti. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Jacob menyadari kesalahannya.

Setelah beberapa pukulan ke muka dan perutnya berhasil aku lakukan, Jacob pun terjatuh. Aku berdiri diatasnya sebelum berlutut dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Aku memintamu secara baik-baik untuk melepaskan Bella, tapi tidak, kau memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan. Ini lah akibatnya kalau kau tidak mendengarkan." Aku berkata tepat di depan wajahnya yang babak belur. Aku yakin wajahku tidak jauh beda dengannya. "Jangan kira aku takut padamu. Seorang Cullen tidak pernah takut pada orang semacam kau. Kau tahu kenapa? Karna kau adalah orang yang hanya suka bicara, tapi nyalimu kecil."

Aku mengelap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku. "Dan sekarang, aku berharap ini bisa memberikan pelajaran padamu. Jangan pernah merendahkan orang lain, apalagi seorang wanita. Dan jangan pernah bicara, memikirkan, mendekati ataupun melihat Bella. Kau tidak pantas untuknya begitu juga aku. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak serendah kau. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah mendekati atau mengganggunya lagi."

Kutatap Jacob dalam, menunggu jawabannya dan berusaha membuatnya paham bahwa aku tidaklah main-main. Jacob menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan itu, kulepaskan peganganku di kerah bajunya dan berdiri. Aku tidak sadar kalau konfrontrasi kami ini menarik perhatian orang. Tapi dengan teriakan Bella tadi, bagaimana tidak.

Kulihat Emmett dan Jasper juga ada di kerumunan itu. Aku berbalik kearah Bella dan melihatnya berada di pelukan Alice. Saat mata kami bertemu, Bella menghambur ke arahku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah." Kedua tangannya berada di wajah dan badanku, seolah-olah sedang memeriksaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku harus membawamu kerumah sakit." Suaranya masih sangat panik dan ketakutan. Tapi juga ada kelegaan disana.

"Bella, ini hanya luka kecil." Aku menoleh kearah Jacob yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Sejenak tidak ada yang bicara. Semua orang memandang Jacob yang sudah berhasil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan. Setelah Jacob tidak terlihat lagi, Emmett dan Jasper mengusir kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton.

"Bubar, bubar!" Perintah Emmett. "Kalian pikir ini tontonan."

Setelah semua orang pergi, Jasper menghampiriku. "Edward, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yeah, hanya luka kecil."

"Bro!" Teriak Emmett dengan sangat antusias. "Tadi itu sangat keren. Aku harap tadi aku dating lebih cepat."

Smak!

"Hei, kenapa kau memukulku, Jazz?"

"Karena ini bukan lelucon."

**~oEOBo~**

Aku duduk ditaman dan tidak pergi kemanapun sesuai perintah Bella. Meskipun badannya kecil, Ia suka sekali memerintah. Tapi aku tidak akan menolaknya.

Setelah kejadian dikantin itu, Bella bersikeras memintaku untuk ke rumah sakit. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak ingin ada orang rumah sakit yang memberitahu orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kuatir.

Sebagai gantinya, Bella bersikeras untuk mengobati lukaku. Hah, untuk yang satu ini aku tidak akan menolak. Bukan berarti aku memanfaatkannya tapi, hey, Bella yang menawarkannya.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya tapi senyumku tidak bertahan lama karena bibirku mulai terasa perih. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan merasa kesakitan." Ucap Bella lalu duduk di sebelahku. Dipangkuannya ada sebuah kotak putih. Aku tidak mendengar Bella datang.

"Mungkin adrenalinnya sudah hilang." Jawabku enteng.

Selama beberapa menit Bella berkonsentrasi mengobati luka-lukaku. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan situasi seperti ini.

Setelah Bella selesai mengobati lukaku, Kami sama-sama terdiam sampai Bella bicara.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucapnya lirih. "Sebenarnya kau tidak harus menolongku. Aku yakin aku bisa menghadapi Jacob sendiri."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menganggapmu lemah, tapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu." Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Tapi aku senang bisa membantumu." Bella melihatku dan tersenyum. Rona merah muncul dipipinya. Lalu aku ingat sesuatu. "Bagaiamana lenganmu? Jacob memegangnya sangat keras."

Aku berusaha meraih lengannya tapi Bella menghindar. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sudah mengobatiku, paling tidak ijinkan aku untuk melihat lenganmu itu." Pintaku. Bella mendesah sebelum akhirnya menuruti permintaanku. Segera kuraih lengannya. Bella memakai T-shirt dengan lengan pendek jadi lebih mudah bagiku untuk melihatnya.

Aku mendesis melihat jejak dari jari-jari Jacob disana. Bella berusaha menarik tangannya tapi aku tidak mengijinkan.

"Aku memang mudah memar-memar."

"Apa ini sakit?" Tanyaku. Bella hanya mengangkat bahu. Kuusap memar itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya?" Tanyaku lagi.

Bella sepertinya enggan menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi saat Ia melihat wajahku, akhirnya Ia berbicara.

"Tidak. Aku sempat pergi dengannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi. Jacob sudah memintaku berkali-kali untuk pergi makan malam dengannya tapi aku selalu menolak sampai akhirnya aku berpikir kalau aku menuruti maunya, dia akan berhenti menggangguku.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang ditangkap olehnya. Ia pikir karena aku mau pergi dengannya, aku juga setuju untuk menjadi pacarnya. Saat kami makan malam, Jacob berusaha untuk membuatku lebih dekat dengannya secara fisik. Aku sudah mengatakan secara jelas kalau ini hanya makan malam sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Saat itu Jacob mengiyakan. Tapi saat kami pulang, dia punya fikiran lain."

Kutahan nafasku, menunggu Bella melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat berada di tempat parkir, Jacob berusaha untuk menciumku. Untung aku bertindak cepat sehingga usahanya tidak berhasil. Tapi Jacob tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia mencengkeram kedua lenganku dan memaksakan diri untuk menciumku. Aku berhasil melepaskan salah satu tanganku dari cengkeramannya dan aku langsung menamparnya. Kukatakan dengan gamblang dan jelas kalau aku tidak tertarik dengannya dan memintanya untuk meninggalkanku. Lalu aku bergegas ke Trukku dan pulang ke rumah."

Kedua tanganku mengepal mendengar cerita Bella. Jacob benar-benar kurang ajar. Kutenangkan diriku sebelum bicara.

"Aku senang kau menamparnya. Dan meskipun aku tidak begitu suka dengan Trukmu, aku juga senang kau pergi membawa Trukmu dari pada kau pergi memakai mopbilnya."

"Hei! Jangan benci Trukku." Bella memprotes.

Aku meringis. "Maaf?" Bella terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Bella memandang langit dan aku mengikutinya. "Sepertinya mau hujan."

"Yeah." Tapi tidak ada diantara kami yang beranjak dari tempat dimana kami duduk.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucapnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku membalasmu."

Lalu sebuah ide muncul di otakku. Aku menoleh kearah Bella yang masih menatap langit.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" Tanyaku dengan sangat antusias.

Kepala Bella langsung tersentak kearahku.

"Jadi kau tidak hutang apapun padaku."

Bella memicingkan mata kearahku. "Apa kau memerasku?"

"Well, tidak juga. Aku hanya menyarankan."

Bella memutar bola matanya tapi masih tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Jadi bagaimana?" Desakku.

"Apa kau begitu ingin makan malam denganku?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku, bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Well, lihat aku." Okay, aku sudah melihat Bella dari tadi. "Maksudku, lihat diriku. Tidak ada yang istimewa denganku. Dan aku jelas-jelas tidak seperti teman kencanmu yang sangat cantik itu."

Huh? Dari mana omong kosong itu berasal?

"Aku lebih suka yang asli." Jawabku.

Sejenak Bella bingung dengan perkataanku sebelum Ia tertawa lepas. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, dan itu benar-benar mengerikan." Kamipun tertawa bersama. Tapi apa yang kuucapkan itu benar. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah pergi ke dokter bedah plastik minimal tiga kali. "Jadi, maukah kau?" kupandang Bella dengan tatapan memelas.

Bella berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya. "Baiklah."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kalau itu membuat kita impas."

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, kurengkuh Bella dan memeluknya. Tubuh Bella membeku dipelukanku. Setelah sadar apa yang aku lakukan, kulepaskan Bella.

"Maaf."

Wajahnya kembali memerah. Lalu Ia berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, hujan sebentar lagi akan turun." Bella mulai berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat parkir. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Bella, tunggu!" Seruku. Bella berbalik dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentang makan malam kita, aku rasa kita belum memutuskan kapan."

"Oh."

"Jadi, kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Umm, kau ingin kapan? Minggu ini aku tidak terlalu sibuk."

"Benarkah? Bagimana kalau Sabtu ini?"

"Sabtu?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Bagus." Senyumku benar-benar lebar karena bisa kurasakan perih di bibirku yang tertarik.

"Akan ku sms alamatku." Dengan itu Bella berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke tempat parkir. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan senyuman kemenangan diwajahku.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengajak Bella untuk makan malam denganku. Meskipun harus menmar-memar, tapi semua ini sepadan.

* * *

**Hohohoo! You got it, Edward!**

**Buat mereka yang tau aku, aku ini bukan fans Jacob jadi yeah, beginilah. lol**

**Hit the review, okay? And make me happy.**

**Until then, laters..**

**Love,**

**B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear reader, hang on there? Hihii**

**Okay, sebelum kalian membaca chapter ini, seperti biasa, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah setia membaca dan menunggu cerita ini. Terima kasih pula untuk mereka yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk me-review. Dan untuk yang tidak sempat, aku juga ucapkan terima kasih.**

**And now, Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 7**

**The Date And Accident**

Kau tahu, saat dimana kau merasa pengorbananmu itu terbayar dengan tidak percuma. Bahwa apa yang kau lakukan akhirnya mendapatkan imbalannya? Bukan dalam artian buruk, tapi dalam arti yang sangat baik.

Ya, itulah yang saat ini aku rasakan.

Saat Bella mengatakan ya padaku, bahwa Ia setuju untuk makan malam denganku, aku merasa seperti aku terbang ke awan. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, tapi tidak karena itulah yang benar-benar aku rasakan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan kepuasan karena memiliki apa yang aku ingini. Okay, secara teknis aku tidak memiliki Bella—belum—tapi dengan Ia setuju untuk pergi denganku saja membuatku seperti ini, bagaimana kalau aku memilikinya?

Hari sabtu tidak bisa datang lebih cepat. Setiap hari saat aku berada di kamar, aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk selalu melirik kearah kalender. Berharap adanya suatu keajaiban yang bisa membuatku bisa mempercepat waktu.

Sesuai janjinya, malamnya setelah kejadian di kampus itu Bella mengirimkan pesan berisi alamat apartemennya. Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi saat melihat nama Bella muncul di layar handphoneku.

Omong-omong soal sms, tanganku gatal rasanya ingin memencet tombol di ponselku. Tidak ada yang melarang kalau aku ingin mengirim pesan pada Bella, kan? Okay, aku mulai konyol.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku ambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan untuk Bella.

_Hy there, BEG. J - E_

Tidak terdengar terlalu aneh, kan?

_BEG? - B_

_Yah. - E_

_Apa artinya itu? -B_

_Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Kau harus menebaknya sendiri. – E_

_Well, aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam urusan tebak menebak. – B_

_Jangan khawatir, kau punya banyak wakt. – E_

_Jangan terlalu berharap. – B_

_Aku tidak akan berhenti berharap. – E_

Aku masih menunggu jawaban, tapi ini teralu lama.

_Hey, kau masih disana? – E_

_Bella? – E_

Apa perkataanku menakutinya?

_Hey, dengar. Maafkan aku kalau perkataanku menyinggungmu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Bella. – E_

_Aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang hari sabtu besok. Tapi kalau aku sudah menyinggungmu, aku rasa kau pantas untuk membatalkan kencan kita. – E_

Aku menyerah. Kalau aku harus mundur sekarang tapi aku masih punya kesempatan nantinya, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kalau aku terus memaksa Bella sekarang, akhirnya pasti nanti akan membuat Bella menjauh dariku. Dan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat perutku bergerak tidak nyaman.

Kutaruh ponselku di meja dan membaringkan badanku. Terlentang, aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Meratapi kebodohanku tentang selera humorku yang kacau. Aku tidak sadar berapa lama aku hanya terlentang diam memandangi langit-langit kamarku sampai ponselku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Paling hanya dari teman kuliahku, Ben atau Petter. Dan sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dariku. Otakku terus berpikir kalau besok akan menjadi hari paling menyedihkan untukku. Kencan yang batal. Bahkan saat sebelum dimulai.

Aku mendesah dan berguling untuk meraih ponselku saat bunyi pesan masuk berdering untuk ketiga, empat kalinya? Entahlah, aku tidak tau pasti.

Dengan enggan kunyalakan ponselku dan keenggananku langsung berubah menjadi semangat saat aku membaca nama pengirim pesan ini.

Bella.

Tanganku seakan tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi untuk membuka pesan dari Bella. Ada empat pesan darinya. Oh astaga, apa yang Bella pikirkan? Dengan hati berdebar aku mulai membaca pesan dari Bella.

_Edward, maaf, tadi ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. – B_

_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku masih tetap akan pergi sesuai janjiku. – B_

_Edward! Jawab sms ku! – B_

_Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak membalas sms ku juga, aku akan benar-benar membatalkan janji kita. – B_

Oh, sial.

Jari-jariku langsung bergerak dengan cepat, menulis pesan untuk Bella. Tapi apa yang akan aku katakan?

_Bella, kau masih bangun? Maafkan aku, aku baru saja membuka pesanmu. Aku senang kau tidak membatalkan kencan kita. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau tersinggung dengan ucpanku. – E_

Okay, aku rasa seperti ini sudah cukup. Cukup kan?

_Lain kali berhenti mengasumsikan sesuatu. – B_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Bella aku baru bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi. Well, belum terlalu normal. Tapi paling tidak aku sudah tidak berkeringat.

_Maaf. Jadi, bisa kau kirim aku alamatmu lagi? - E_

_Kau tidak mencatatnya?! – B_

Ops.

_Bercanda, Bella. Aku tidak mungkin tidak mencatat atau bahkan mengingatnya. Apa aku dimaafkan? – E_

_Akan kupikirkan. – B_

_Sangat lucu. – E_

_Kuusahakan. – B_

_Sudah malam, tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin di kencan kita besok kau tertidur. – E_

_Terima kasih sekali. – B_

_Good night, BEG. – E_

_Apa kau akan pernah memberitahuku singkatan apa itu? – B_

_Mungkin. – E_

_*rolling eyes* Good night, Edward. – B_

Bukan hanya aku bisa bernafas lega, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan senyumku yang terlihat seperti orang idiot.

Ya Tuhan, Edward, kendalikan dirimu. Itu hanya kencan biasa.

Tapi tetap saja, My Brown Eyed Girl bukanlah gadis biasa.

**~oEOBo~**

Bang bang bang.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun dengan suara seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Tidak bisakah siapapun itu yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku untuk membiarkanku tidur? Ini adalah tidur ternyenyak yang pernah aku rasakan.

Dengan mata masih sedikit terpejam aku berjalan terseret-seret ke arah pintu.

"Finally! Kau bangun juga, Bro." Emmett, tentu saja.

"Apa maumu, Emm?"

"Woo, tenang bro. Tidak perlu emosi, aku hanya membangunkanmu karena ini sudah siang." Siang? "Dan kau kan ada kencan."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Well, jam satu siang."

Mataku membelalak mendengar jawaban Emmett. Benarkah aku tidur selama itu? "Oh, sial!"

"Terima kasih kembali, bro." Seru Emmett tapi aku sudah berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku berjanji untuk menjemput Bella jam 5 sore nanti.

Okay, secara teknis aku masih punya waktu empat jam, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin terlambat. Better save than sorry.

Jam empat sore aku sudah keluar dari apartemen. Aku berkendara berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Apartemen Bella tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku jadi tidak makan banyak waktu.

Berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga, kuparkirkan mobilku dan turun. Bunga apa yang akan aku berikan untuk Bella? Aku tidak tahu bunga apa favoritnya.

Well, Edward, kau memang tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang Bella.

Oh, shut up! Aku akan segera merubahnya nanti, lihat saja.

Hebat. Sekarang bicara pada diri sendiri sudahseperti menjadi rutinitas untukku.

Wanita separuh baya di belakang konter tersenyum kearahku saat aku memasuki toko bunga itu. Wanita ini terlihat sangat ramah dengan rambut pirangnya yang mulai menua. Perlahan aku menghampirinya sambil melihat bunga-bunga yang aku lewati.

"Hallo, anak muda, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Err, aku ingin membeli bunga."

"Wah, kau sangat pintar kalau begitu, tau akan membeli bunga."

Duh. "Maksudku, aku ingin memberi bunga pada seseorang tapi aku tidak tahu apa bunga yang Ia sukai."

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Edward."

"Well, Edward, aku Mrs. Cope atau kau bisa memanggilku Sally." Aku mengangguk. Sally tersenyum lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau kuambilkan beberapa dan kau yang memilihnya sendiri?" sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku yakin pilihannya tidak akan seburuk itu. Lagipula, kalau seleranya buruk, Ia tidak mungkin membuka usaha ini, kan?

Sally beranjak mengambil beberapa contoh bunga, membawanya masin-masing dua tangkai. "Nah, silahkan pilih terlebih dahulu."

Aku langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Aku mulai mengambil bunga yang paling aku ketahui, Rose. Kucium wanginya tapi rasanya ini tidak tepat untuknya. Kuambil bunga yang kedua, Jasmine, tapi wangnya masih tetap bukan untuk Bella. Ketiga aku mengambil bunga berwarna ungu, Lavender. Aku rasa aku menemukan bunga yang cocok untuk Bella. Wangi bunga ini sangat mirip dengannya. Atau memang sama?

"Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Apa wanita ini punya indera ke enam?

"Ya. Aku ambil yang ini. " Jawabku sambil menyodorkan contoh bunga Lavender padanya.

Sally tersenyum. "Bagus sekali. Mau berapa banyak?"

"Umm, dua lusin? Apakah itu tidak terlalu sedikit?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Tidak sama sekali. Mau aku bungkus sekalian?"

"Tentu, itu akan sangat membantu." Aku memperhatikan Sally saat Ia sedang membungkus bunga pesananku. Satu hal aku pikirkan, semoga Bella menyukainya.

"Ini dia, anak muda. Semoga acaramu berjalan dengan baik."

Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, aku bergegas kembali ke mobil. Kulirik jam di dasbor, udah jam empat tiga puluh. Perjalanan dari sini ke apartemen Bella paling-paling hanya memakan waktu sepuluh atau lima belas menit. Datang lebih cepat selama lima belas menit tidak apa-apa, kan? Tentu saja.

Kurang dari lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Kuketuk pintu secara perlahan beberapa kali sampai aku mendengar seseorang bergerak dari dalam apartemen. Lalu suara My Brown Eyed Girl terdengar.

"Siapa?" Huh? Apa Bella sedang menunggu orang lain juga?

Kubersihkan tenggorkanku sebelum menjawab. Tiba-tiba merasa benar-benar grogi. "Ini aku, Edward." Lalu sedetik kemudian pintupun terbuka, mengantarkanku pada seorag gadis yang benar-benar sangat cantik.

Rambutnya dikeriting kecil-kecil dan dibiarkan terurai alami. Make-up nya tidak begitu tebal, alamai, sesuai dengan untuknya. Gaun yang Ia kenakan berwarna biru dengan lengan terbuka. Gaun itu memeluk tubuhnya sampai pinggangnya dengan sempurna sebelum melebar sampai lutut.

"Edward!" Bella terdengar sangat bersemangat dan lega?

"Hallo, Bella. Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Ahh, pipinya kembali merona. Bella mennduk sebelum memandang kearahku lagi. "Terima kasih. Kau juga tidak terlalu buruk."

"Sedang kuusahakan." Bella tersenyum. "Oh, ini untukmu." Kataku sambil memberikan buket bunga pada Bella.

"Untukku?" Bella bertanya seolah tidak percaya. Saat Bella menerima bunga dariku, tangan kami bersentuhan dan aku merasa seolah-olah tersengat sesuatu. Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, saat bersentuhan dengan Bella. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Bella. Bella membawa bunga itu kehadapannya, menghirup aroma yang terkuak dari buket tersebut.

"Harum bunga Lavender ini mengingatkanku padamu." Mata Bella membelalak mendengar pernyataanku. Bagus, Edward, kau menakutinya.

Menendang diriku sendiri di depan Bella nampaknya sangat tidak pantas jadi aku hanya bisa berharap kalau Bella tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

"Well, terima kasih. Masuklah dulu, aku akan menaruh bnga ini di vas." Bella membuka pintu lebih lebar agar aku bisa masuk lalu segera menghilang. "Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin." Seru Bella."

Dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri, Bella?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Alice juga tinggal disini, hanya saja Ia sering tidak di apartemen." Hal ini menarik perhatianku.

"Tidak diapartemen?"

"Yeah." Nampaknya hanya itu jawaban yang aku dapatkan.

Aku melihat-lihat ruang tamu, ada beberapa foto tergantung disana. Tapi hanya sedikit foto Bella. Bisa kulihat Bella dengan seorang polisi. Mungkin Ayahnya? Ada juga fotonya dengan Alice dan yang lainnya, lebih banyak foto Alice.

"Okay, aku siap." Aku berbalik menghadap Bella.

"Good."

**~oEOBo~**

"Wow."

Itulah kata pertama yang Bella ucapkan saat kami tiba di restoran yang sudah aku pesan. Aku senang karena aku bisa membuat Bella terperangah dengan restoran pilihanku. Ini adalah restoran Paman ku Eleazer. Dia membuka restoran ini sebagai hadiah untuk istrinya, Carmen, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Karena itulah desain restoran ini sangat romantis.

Aku memilih meja dengan pemandangan langit malam Seattle. Di balkoni hanya terdapat satu meja dan siapapun yang ingin menempatinya harus memesannya terlebih dahulu. Dan malam ini akulah yang beruntung.

"Kau mu pesan apa, Bella?" Tanyak saat pelayan kami menunggu.

"Surprise me."

"Very good."

Selama makan kami terus mengobrol obrolan ringan. Seperti apa warna kesukaannya, buku favorit, hari ulang tahun dan masih banyak lagi. Kami berusaha mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik. Well, paling tidak itu yang aku inginkan.

Aku penasaran dengan sesuatu. "Bella, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Bella masih menikmati ice cream cokelatnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa saat pertama aku mengajakmu makan malam, kau begitu entahlah, sangat menentang, seperti seolah-olah aku ini sebuah virus atau apa."

Bella langsung berhenti seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaannku. Aku harap aku tidak menyinggungnya, aku hanya ingin tahu.

"Well," Bella berhenti sejenak. "aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi wanita-wanita yang selama ini bersamamu. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Maksudku, selain hal yang sudah pasti, aku hanya tidak ingin terluka."

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin melukaimu. Aku tahu reputasiku selama ini tidak terlalu baik. Tapi kau tidak bisa selalu melihat buku hanya dari sampulnya saja." Raut wajah Bella memerah.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri."

"Dan tentang reputasiku itu, aku ingin memberitahumu suatu rahasia. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah berubungan dengan wanita-wanita yang pergi denganku." Alis mata Bella bertaut, bingung. "Tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan." Pemahamanpun berkelebat di wajah Bella.

"Oh."

"Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana dan bagaimana semua itu bermula."

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha meluruskannya?"

"Aku tidak mau repot-repot. Lagipula, kalau ada seseorang yang benar-benar bisa mencintaiku, Ia pasti tidak akan terpengaruh oleh semua itu."

"Benar."

"Dan, Bella?"

"Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku juga berharap kau mau memberiku kesempatan. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku juga. Kesempatan, hanya itu yang saat ini aku minta darimu. Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Kutelanjangi hatiku saat aku meminta kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa mengenal Bella lebih jauh, agar Bella bisa mengenalku tanpa embel-embel reputasi yang selama ini tersemat denganku.

"Aku…aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Ucap Bella setelah beerapa menit terdiam. Well, itu merupakan sebah awal. Itu artinya Bella akan memikirkannya. Lebih baik Bella tidak menjawab sekarang daripada Bella menjawab tapi jawabannya sangatlah tidak kuinginkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pikirkan saja terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku benar-benar memohon padamu unuk memikirkannya."

Bella mengangguk. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Bagus. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, satu lagi. Tantang hal yang sudah pasti itu. Memang benar kau tidak seperti mereka, karena kau lebih dari mereka. Mereka tidak ada bandingannya jika disandingkan denganmu." Bella sudah akan membantah tapi kuangkat tanganku. "Tidak boleh mebantah."

Setelah berusaha memaksa untuk membayar makan malam kami dengan tanpa hasil, kami pergi dari restoran. Hanya meninggalkan pesan terima kasih untuk paman dan bibiku. Kemudian aku mengajak Bella ke taman, aku hanya ingin menikmati malam dengan Bella. Dan beruntungnya aku, Bella sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Tanya Bella saat kami berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Well, tidak juga. Belakangan aku sedikit sibuk. Tapi dulu saat pertama pindah kemari aku, Emmett dan Jasper setiap satu kali dalam sat minggu selalu kemari."

"Kalian benar-benar sangat akrab."

"Yeah, mereka satu-satunya keluargaku disini."

"Wah, ada gulali."

"Kau mau?" Bella mengangguk. "Tunggu disini."

"Tidak, kau yang tunggu disini. Kau sudah membayar makan malam ku sekarang giliranku."

"Bella, aku yang mengajakmu makan malam, sudah kewajibanku untuk melakukannya."

"Tolonglah, kali ini saja." Bella memohon dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya.

"Baiklah."

"Great."

Bella langsung berjalan ke arah penjuah gulali yang ada di seberang jalan. Dua hal terjadi pada saat bersamaan. Dari sisi kanan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dan Bella yang berada di tengah jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arah Bella.

"Bella!" Aku berseru. Bella berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat kearahku dan saat itulah aku sampai ditempat dimana Bella berdiri.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyingkirkan Bella dari jalanan jadi kudorong tubuh Bella. Dan mobil itu tetap berjalan dengan kencang. Kali ini bukan kearah Bella, tapi kearahku.

"Edward!" Itulah suara terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum gelap menyelimutiku.

* * *

***hiding***

**Just leave some review, please? Beritahu aku apa yang kalian pikirkan.**

**Until then, laters.**

**Love,**

**B**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my dear readers.**

**Akhirnya, setelah berjuang selama hampir tiga hari dengan susah payah, chapter ini bisa diposting juga. Meski badan meriang dan modem modem juga meriang, err, lola (seperti biasa) aku tidak putus asa. (Semangat 45)**

**Okay, untuk semua yang sudah menunggu dan yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih. Andai saya bisa mengirimkan Edward satu-satu pada kalian. Sayangnya, saya sendiri juga tidak punya Edward. Jangankan untuk yang bisa dibagi-bagi. Satupun tak punya.**

**And now, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**My Girlfriend**

Sakit.

Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit. Seperti habis tertabrak truk. Tunggu, aku memang baru saja tertabrak, tapi bukan oleh truk.

Aku ingat saat mobil itu melaju dengan kencang. Aku juga ingat jenis mobil apa itu. Aku ingat saat aku berlari ketengah jalan. Dan aku juga ingat kalau tepat ditengah jalan itu ada seseorang. Bella.

Bella. Dimana dia? Apakah dia terluka? Apakah aku berhasil menyelamatkannya dari mobil itu?

Pertanyaan terus bermunculan dikepalaku, membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing. Aku bisa merasakan sakit yang ada hampir disekujur tubuhku, tapi satu yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, yaitu membuka mata.

Aku bisa mendengar, meski dengan samar-samar, suara orang berbicara. Kadang dengan nada panik dan terburu-buru, kadang hanya berupa gumaman. Aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang keadaan Bella. Tapi selain mataku yang tidak bisa terbuka, lidahku juga terkunci. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku juga bisa merasakan kalau badanku diangkat dan dipindahkan. Dan ada sesuatu yang menusuk tanganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan itu semua. Seluruh badanku terkunci.

Saat aku bangun lagi—well—otakku yang bangun paling tidak—suasananya berbeda. Tidak ada lagi ketergesa-gesaan. Tidak ada lagi aroma panik di udara. Aku bisa mendengar suara berdetak. Seperti suara jam atau jantung? Mngkin itu suara jantungku sendiri.

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi bisa kurasakan itu semua sia-sia.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Wait, what? Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Dan jelas itu bukan suaraku.

Aku merasakan seseorang bergerak disamping ranjang yang aku tempati. Dan sudah pasti itu bukan Jasper. Suaranya masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa kurasakan keberadaannya.

"Masih belum sadar." Jawab suara sedih yang ada disampingku.

Bella!

Rasanya seperti bunga layu yang disiram dengan air yang menyejukkan saat aku mendengar suaranya. Bella tidak dirawat disini, itu pertanda bagus. Berarti dia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.

Sekali lagi aku berusaha menggerakan tubuhku. Apapun, sekecil apapun gerakan yang bisa aku lakukan. Tapi tetap saja sama.

"Kau harus pulang, Bella. Kau pasti capek."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Aku bisa mendengar ada air mata dalam suaranya. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin sekali meraihnya kedalam pelukanku dan menenangkannya. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak berdaya. Terbaring diranjang rumah sakit.

"Bella, kau tahu ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kalau bukan karena aku, Edward tidak mungkin disini, Jasper."

"Dan kau pikir, kalau kau yang ada disini akan membuat Edward merasa lega? Tidak Bella. Edward pasti akan memilih dia yang berada disini."

Kau pintar sekali Jasper. Terus yakinkan dia.

"Apa mereka sudah menahannya?" Menahannya? Siapa?

Aku mendengar Jasper mendesah. "Yeah. Terima kasih untukmu karena telah mengenali mobil itu. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Jasper penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah dan ingin tidur lagi. Tapi aku juga ingin mendengar penjelasan Bella. Aku masih bisa merasakan seseorang—Bella—menggenggam erat tanganku. Hal itulah yang terakhir aku ingat.

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku disini. Terdiam seperti mayat. Saat aku kembali kepermukaan, suasana sunyi. Sepertinya Jasper dan Bella sudah tidak ada disini.

"Belum sadar juga?" Suara Emmett terdengar setelah bunyi pintu dibuka. Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin orang yang Ia tanyai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu," Emmett melanjutkan. "Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang serius atau semacamnya. Tapi kali ini aku ingin jujur padamu." Aku bisa merasakan Emmett berdiri disebelah kanan ranjangku. "Meski kami bukan saudara kandung, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan meskipun banyak orang yang menilainya sebagai playboy, dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

Seseorang lagi-lagi meremas tanganku dengan lembut. "Yeah, Edward sudah menceritakan padaku."

"Benarkah?" Kenapa Emmett terdengar sangat terkejut? "Well, baguslah kalau begitu. Dan satu lagi." Aku menunggu. "Edward tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini pada siapapun. Terlebih lagi pada wanita. Kecuali ibu kami. Dia pernah bilang padaku waktu kami masih kecil bahwa jika nanti dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang Ia cintai, Ia akan melindunginya sepenuh hati. Bahkan Ia akan mengorbankan dirinya jika itu diperlukan. Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat Edward seperti itu."

"Well,"

"Tidak sampai dia bertemu denganmu." Emmett menyela perkataan Bella. "Kau pasti paham apa yang kumaksud. Dan sekarang," Nada suara Emmett berubah dari serius ke ceria. Khas Emmett. "aku harus menjemput orang tua kami di bandara."

"Mereka datang?"

"Yeah. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan pasti mereka sudah disini dari kemarin." Kemarin? Jadi aku sudah dua hari tidak sadar? "Oh, dan kalau kau memberitahu orang lain tentang apa yang baru aku katakan tentang Edward itu, aku akan membongkar rahasiamu."

"Rahasia?" Bella terdengar bingung. "Rahasia apa?"

"Saat kau membawa Edward kemari, kau berteriak seperti orang gila, mengatakan…"

"Okay, okay, aku mengerti." Sela Bella. Hmm, sepertinya ada yang menarik disini. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Setelah tawa Emmett menghilang, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Bella masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Memalukan." Aku mendengar Bella berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sedetik kemudian genggaman tangannya mengendur. Aku tidak bisa menginjinkannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kontak dengannya. Bella terkesiap lalu mengangkat tanganku yang masih ada di gengamannya.

"Edward?"

_Ya? _Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya. Tapi mulutku masih terkunci.

"Edward? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Bella meremas jemariku dan aku merasakan jariku meremas jari-jarinya juga. "Oh Yuhan!" Kali ini aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mataku.

"Kelopak matamu bergerak. Edward, kau bisa mendengarku kan? Ayo bangun, buka matamu." Pinta bella. Dan akupun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membukanya.

Silau dan terlalu terang.

Itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh mataku sampai aku harus menutup kembali mataku lalu membukanya lagi. Aku lakukan itu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mataku bisa fokus lagi. Dan saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mataku menemukan sosok malaikat yang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata cokelatnya yang hangat.

"Bella." Tenggorokanku kering, tapi aku berhasil menyebutkan namanya. Senyum langsung muncul di bibir indahnya.

"Kau sadar." Ku balas senyumannya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggil dokter."

Kupererat genggaman tanganku. "Jangan pergi."

"Edward, dokter harus tahu kalau kau sadar." Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Berharap dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. "Aku tidak akan pergi." Tepat ketika itu ada suster yang masuk.

"Oh."

"Suster, Edward sudah sadar. Tolong panggilkan dokter." Bella meminta dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah.

"Akan kupanggilkan." Dan suster yang namanya aku tidak tahupun segera bergegas keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku kembali menatap Bella. "Terima kasih."

Alis Bella bertaut, bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk tetap disini menemaniku." Satu tangan Bella mengusap rambutku.

"Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih." Moment kami lagi-lagi teriterupsi oleh orang yang masuk ke ruanganku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Mr. Cullen. Senang akhirnya kau mau membuka matamu itu. Kau hampir memberi kami serangan jantung." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ah, betapa tidak sopannya aku, aku belum memberitahumu namaku. Aku Dr. Pattinson. Dan sekarang aku ingin memeriksamu terlebih dahulu."

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Jangan dulu berterima kasih. Kau boleh berterima kasih padaku nanti, saat kau akan pulang." Setelah itu dokter Pattinson sibuk memeriksaku. Bella—yang berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku—tetap berada diruangan. Tapi Ia berdiri jauh dari ranjangku.

Selama beberapa kali mata kami bertemu. Aku bisa melihat ada kelegaan yang terpancar dari matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi, tapi Bella terlihat kurus. Ada lingkar hitam dibawah matanya. Hal ini mengingatkanku.

"Dokter, berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

Dr. Pattinson menatapku sebelum menjawab. "Hampir tiga hari."

Tiga hari? Wow, ternyata dugaanku salah. Mataku kembali menatap Bella dan Dr. Pattinson mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Ms. Swan tidak pernah pergi dari sini." Ucap Dr. Pattinson lirih sehingga Bella tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Nah, selesai. Keadaanmu cukup baik. Tapi kau harus berada disini selama kurang lebih dua hari lagi. Hanya untuk memastikan."

"Terima kasih dokter." Dr. Pattinson tersenyum dan berjalan keluar diikuti suster dibelakangnya. Tersenyum sekali lagi pada Bella.

Aku melihat meja yang ada disampingku. Binggo. Ada air putih disana. Aku sedang mencoba meraihnya saat seseorang mengambilnya dan duduk disisi ranjangku. Bella membantuku minum air secara perlahan. Setelah selesai, Ia letakkan kembali gelas itu di meja.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sudah mendingan. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku disini."

"Tidak. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." Jawabnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Bella."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

"Baiklah." Bella hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Yang berada diranjang rumah sakit itu kan kau."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Kutatap mata cokelatnya. "Kau kelihatan kurus." Kuangkat tanganku dan kuusap bagian bawah mata Bella. "Dan ada lingkaran hitam disini." Bella menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hei," Kuangkat dagunya sampai mata kami bertemu. "ada apa?"

Lalu sebutir air mata keluar dari mata indahnya. "Aku pikir… aku pikir kau…"

"Hei, hei," kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan kupeluk dia. Kepalanya berada di daguku. Meski kesulitan karena salah satu tanganku masih terikat dengan selang infuse, tapi aku masih bisa memeluknya dengan kedua tanganku. Tanganku yang bebas mengusap rambutnya, aroma strowberi yang familiar memenuhi indra penciumanku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sssh."

Aku biarkan Bella menangis didalam pelukanku. Membenci setiap detiknya saat air mata terus mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Dan aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara tangisan Bella berhenti. Kujauhkan Ia dari pelukanku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Kuusap air mata yang masih ada di pipinya dengan jemariku.

"Maaf, bajumu jadi basah." Katanya sambil melihat bagian depan bajuku. Well, memang basah.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini bukan bajuku." Godaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Pipi bella merona dan tanganku mengusap pipinya. "Sudah mendingan?" Tanyaku, Bella mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang jelaskan apa saja yang terlewat olehku."

Sejenak tubuh Bella membeku sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks. Ingatan saat aku masih tertidur kembali muncul. Jangan-jangan memang ada yang disembunyikan oleh Bella.

"Bella?"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Apapun."

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang bertanya, dan aku akan menjawabnya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Bella mengangguk. Well, dari mana dulu? "Setelah kecelakaan itu, apa yang terjadi?" Aku memulai dari yang paling mudah.

"Well, seseorang yang berada disitu langsung memanggil 911 dan beberapa menit kemudian mobil ambulance datang. Aku sempat meminta seseorang untuk menelfon Emmett dan memintanya untuk datang kerumah sakit saat kau dipindahkan ke mobil ambulance. Dan saat kita sampai, Emmett yang sedang berkendara di dekat Rumah Sakit sudah berada disini. Jasper datang beberapa menit kemudian. Dia sedang bersama Alice."

"Lalu, mobil yang menabrak itu? Apa polisi sudah mengetahui siapa dia?"

Bella mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawabku. "Polisi sudah menangkapnya."

"Secepat itu?"

Bella menunduk, seakan ragu untuk melajutkan ceritanya. "Aku sempat melihat plat mobilnya dan aku mengenali siapa yang menyetir."

Oh?

Bella masih tidak mau melihatku.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Bella hanya mengangguk dan masih tidak mau memandangku. "Bella?" Kupegang bagian belakang kepala Bella. Memintanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku. Akhirnya Bella menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat mataku dengan sorot khawatir dan takut. "Siapa dia?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Jacob."

Okay. Lalu kenapa Bella takut? "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu takut untuk mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena…karena setelah ini kau pasti tidak mau lagi berteman denganku."

Masih tidak masuk akal. "Kenapa aku tidak mau?"

Bella menghembuskan nafas dengan frustrasi. "Karena gara-gara aku kau ada disini, terluka dan dirawat. Bahkan kau tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir tiga hari."

"Bella, aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya Jacob yang menabrakku dengan aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu?"

"Edward, polisi sudah mewawancarai Jacob. Dia mengatakan alasan kenapa Ia ingin menbrakku. Jacob berpikir kalau seandainya dia tidak bisa memilikiku, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memilikiku."

"Dan dia memutuskan untuk membunuhmu." Aku menyelesaikan kalimat Bella. Merinding saat mengucapkan kata membunuh.

Dari sekian banyak julukan yang bisa aku berikan untuk Jacob, psikopat bukanlah salah satunya. Mungkin kemarin dia kurang ajar pada Bella, tapi aku melihat kebaikan dalam dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia melakukan hal itu.

Dan aku lebih-lebih tidak habis pikir kenapa Bella bisa berpikiran kalau aku akan berhenti berteman dengannya. Tunggu.

"Sebenarnya kau benar." Bella terkesiap mendengar ucapanku. Tapi aku tidak mau mundur. "Aku memang tidak ingin berteman denganmu." Mata Bella membelalak dan ada kesedihan tergambar dari ekpresinya.

Tolol, Edward. Bella pasti memikirkan hal yang buruk.

"Aku…"

Kusela ucapan bella. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu karena…karena aku ingin menjadi pacarmu." Lagi-lagi mata Bella membelalak kaget. Kali ini tidak bercampur apapun. Murni keterkejutan disana.

"Seberapa keras kepalamu terbentur?" Tanyanya stelah hening cukup lama.

Huh? "Kepalaku baik-baik saja." Kepalaku memang terbentur, tapi aku tidak kesakitan atau apa. Sedikit pusing sih. Tapi otakku masih normal.

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu? Maksudmu dengan menginginkanku jadi pacarku?" Bella mengangguk. "Memangnya apa yang salah? Aku menyukaimu dan aku menginginkamu jadi pacarku. Aku rasa itu wajar."

"Kau menyukaiku?" Bella bertanya dengan nada penuh ketidakpercayaan. Seolah-olah seperti mimpi.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukaimu, Bella? Gadis cantik, baik, pintar dan penuh perhatian." Wajah Bella memerah mendengar pujianku.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar."

"Tentu saja benar. Itu pula alasan kenapa Jacob menjadi seperti itu." Tubuh Bella membeku. Kutangkup kedua pipinya dengan tanganku lalu kudekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Bella, kau sama sekali tidak bisa melihat dirimu sendiri. Kau itu sempurna, sempurna untukku paling tidak." Kedua mata cokelat indahnya berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau selalu membuat gadis-gadis menangis?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tergantung alasannya."

Kami sama-sama tertawa. "Harusnya kau menghawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Aku lebih menghawatirkan kalau kau tidak mau jadi pacarku." Lagi-lagi Bella menunduk. "So?"

"So…"

"Bella, I am dying here."

"Tapi keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Dr. Pattinson sendiri yang bilang." Kuputar bola mataku. "Eh, kau harus melihat istrinya. Dia sangat cantik dan sedang hamil delapan bulan. Namanya Kristen. Aku pernah mengobrol dengannya.."

"Bella!" Bella langsung terdiam karena teriakkanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berteriak. Tapi Bella benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

Kami saling menatap. "Aku hanya ingin bercerita."

"Dan aku hanya ingin jawaban."

Bella mendesah sebelum berbicara lagi. "Baiklah." Aku menunggu beberapa saat tapi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah kau akan menjawab, atau baiklah, baiklah?"

Dahinya berkerut. "Menurutmu." Senyum jahil bermain-main disudut bibirnya. Okay, dua orang bisa melakukan permainan ini.

"Aw." Kedua tanganku memegang kepalaku.

"Edward?" Suara Bella langsung berubah panik. "Kepalamu sakit? Kau harus berbaring lagi." Bella membantuku berbaring kembali diranjang. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar aku bisa membantumu?" Bingo!

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Tentu."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kau bilang kau mau membantuku. Dan aku ingin mencium pacarku."

"Tapi aku tidak.." Bella mulai menyangkal.

"Kau bilang baiklah. Dan aku menganggap kau sudah jadi pacarku. Jadi, aku meminta pacarku untuk menciumku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Justru sebaliknya, kau bisa percaya sepenuhnya padaku." Bella memicingkan mata kearahku. Kutarik inggangnya agar lebih mendekat kearahku. "Now. Do as you told. Kiss me."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Bella mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Aku akan membalasmu, kau tahu itu?" Ucapnya saat wajah kami semakin dekat.

"Tidak masalah, asal aku bisa mencium dan memelukmu." Hidung kami bersentuhan. "Apalagi saat aku bisa memanggilmu pacarku. Pacarku." Bella tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum lidah kami bertemu.

**Ahahaa! Saya kan gak bisa jauh-jauh dari Robsten.(^_^)**

**Jangan lupa, tekan kembali kotak review dibawah. Dan doakan aku supaya cepat sembuh jadi besok bisa update chapter selanjutnya.**

**Until then, laters…**

**Love,**

**B**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry (again) karena baru update. File WEMB hilang jadi harus tulis atau lebih tepatnya ketik ulang. Meski belum jadi semua, tapi begitu chapter ini selesai langsung aku post.**

**Dan, gak perlu panjang lebar, langsung saja.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Parents and Sleepover**

"Aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat jika aku bisa menciummu seperti ini terus."

"Hmm." Hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Bella sebelum bibir kami bertemu lagi.

Lembut, hangat dan manis. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mencium Bella. Aku pernah mencium perempuan sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada yang pernah bisa mendekati nikmatnya berciuman dengan Bella. Seolah-olah bibirnya dibuat tepat untukku. Dan mulau sekarang akan kupastikan itu. Bibir itu hanya untukku. Begitu pula pemilik bibir itu.

Satu tanganku yang masih tertancap infus berada di pinggang Bella, tangan yang lainnya berada di belakang kepala Bella, terkubur dirambutnya yang lembut. Kubawa tubuh Bella semakin dekat ketubuhku sehingga dada kami bersentuhan. Kedua tangan Bella semakin erat mencengkeram rambutku. Dan saat itulah kami mendengar suara deheman seseorang.

Secara otomatis bibir kami langsung berhenti bergerak. Mata kami terbuka. Aku, yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu bisa melihat dari balik bahu Bella kalau Emmett berdiri disana bersama orang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapa itu.

"Maaf, kalau kami mengganggu." Crap, my parents.

Aku bisa melihat Emmett yang berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Yeah, Edward, aku membawa Mom dan Dad kesini bukan untuk melihat kalian berdua making out sebenarnya."

Mata Bella membelalak. Ia belum menoleh jadi Ia tidak tahu siapa yang berdiri disana. Dan mendengar suara Emmett, muka Bella langsung memerah.

Oh, hell, bukan sesuatu yang aku harapkan saat Bella bertemu orang tuaku.

"Mom, Dad." Sapaku.

"Hello, honey." Ibuku tersenyum lembut dan berjalan kearahku, berseberangan dengan Bella. "Aku lihat kau sudah baikkan."

Bella turun dari ranjang dan kalau tangannya tidak berada digenggamanku, aku yakin saat ini pasti dia sudah berlari keluar dari sini.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hmm, I see." Kemudian, Esme mencium pipiku. Carlisle mengikuti langkah istrinya, berjalan menghampiriku dan menepuk kakiku perlahan.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan lama disini." Aku mendesah mendengar nada menggoda disuaranya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkan kami dengan gadis cantik ini?" Well play dad, well play.

"Mom, Dad, ini Bella Swan, pacarku." Aku tidak bisamenyembunyikan nada bangga dalam suaraku saat aku menyebut kata pacar.

"Hollyshit! Your girlfriend?!" Suara Emmett menggelegar.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Aku menggeram. What's his problem?

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Sapa Bella sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, dear, nonsense with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Panggil kami Carlisle dan Esme." Senyumku makin lebar mendengar jawaban Ibuku.

Saat aku kembali memandang Emmett, ada senyum jahil yang bermain di bibirnya. I know that he's up for no good. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah tatapan Bella yang ditunjukkan pada Emmett dan kejahilan itu pun langsung lenyap dari wajahnya. Aku penasaran tentang apa itu.

"Bella, kau tampak sangat kelelahan. Apa kau belum pulang?" Pertanyaan Ibuku mengalhkan perhatianku kepada Bella. Aku tau kalau Bella tidak pernah pergi dari sini, tapi mendengar orang lain yang bicara membuatku semakin entahlah, damai, bahagia, bangga? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan benar.

Tapi melihat kondisi Bella aku jadi meraa serba salah. Pasti Bella amat sangat capek.

"Belum. Tapi teman sekamarku membawakanku baju ganti jadiaku tidak perlu pulang." Bella menoleh kearahku sebelum melanjutkan. Lalu sesuatu melntas di ekpresinya, sebuah rasa bersalah. "Edward bisa berada disini karena salahku dan…"

"Bella," Aku memotong kalimatnya. "Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat kalau ini bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa kecuali Jacob." Bella ragu-ragu. Kupegang dagunya dengan ibu jari danjari telunjukku, membuanya untuk memandangku. "Bella?"

"Maaf."

"No. No more apologize, understand?" Bella menggangguk. Sejenak aku lupa kalau kami tidak sendirian diruangan ini. Ini sering terjadi saat aku berada satu ruangan dengan Bella. Ia selalu membuatku lupa dengan sekitar kami. Aku hanya bisa fokus padanya.

"Edward benar, Bella. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri." Emmett terdengar sangat serius, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Bicara tentang Jacob, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentangnya?" Carlisle bertanya pada Emmett dan mereka langung berdiskusi, berdiri disamping pintu.

"Now, tell me, bagaimana kalian bertemu? Apa kalian satu jurusan? Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran? Oh, Bella, apakah Edward bersikap gentelment?" Leaving it to my mom to do the interogating.

**~oEOBo~**

Dua jam kemudian orang tuaku pergi ke hotel untuk istirahat. Tadinya aku ingin menyarankan untuk pulang ke apartemenku saja, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah itu, tidak lama kemudian Jasper dan Alice datang. Dan Alice juga membawakan baju ganti lagi untuk Bella. Much to my relief.

Aku senang melihat Jasper memiliki kemajuan dengan Alice. Paling tidak Jasper tidak lagi berdiam diri, menerawang jauh, memandang Alice dari kejauhan dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa Bella sudah memberitahumu?" Tanya Jasper saat Alice berhasil menyeret Bella untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Soal Jacob?" Aku balik bertanya dan Jasper mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi Bella masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Well, ini bukan salahnya."

"Percayalah, Jasper, aku tahu hal itu."

"Tapi melihat sifat Bella, kau harus terus mengingatkannya." Aku mengangguk. Jasper benar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Jacob?" Aku penasaran setengah mati dengannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia bisa berbuat seperti itu. Aku tahu dia sedikit kasar, hanya saja…"

"Aku berpikir ada seseorang yang mempengaruhinya." Kunaikkan alisku, bingung dengan perkataan Jasper. "Maksudku, saat itu dia sedang mabuk, jelas, tapi dari pernyataan Bella, Jacob tidaklah sendiri di dalam mobil itu."

Mataku membelalak. "Bella tidak memberitahuku."

"Well, mungkin perhatiannya teralihkan saat belum selesai menjawab." Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Shut up! Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

"Hy, guys." Sapa Alice saat Ia masuk dengan Bella dibelakangnya. Bella sudah mengganti bajunya. Sekarang Ia memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan blouse berwarna hijau.

Alice langsung berdiri disebelah Jasper dan Bella berjalan kearahku, berhenti agak jauh dariku, tapi aku tidak menginginkan itu. Kuraih tangan Bella dan kutarik Ia kesisihku. Kutepuk kasue disebelahku, meminta agar Bella duduk disana. Dan yang membuatku senang, Bella menurut.

"Jadi, Jacob ternyata belum mau mengakui semua tentang kejadian malam itu." Kata Alice. Well, ini baru. Aku pikir Jacob sudah mau mengaku.

Disampingku bisa kurasakan tubuh Bella mulai menegang. "Tapi dia sudah mengakui kalau dia yang ada di mobil itu, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Yup. Tapi dia tidak mengiyakan atau membantah kalau ada orang lain disana."

"Mungkin itu pacarnya?" Jasper bertanya. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, silly. Kalau dia sudah punya pacar dia tidak akan berbuat senekat itu."

"Mungkin dia sakit hati dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tempo hari itu."

Alice memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, Edward. Kalau dia sakit hati, pasti dia akan berusaha mencelakakanmu, bukan Bella."

"Hmm, benar juga." Jasper mengiyakan. Lalu berpaling pada Alice. "Alice, aku rasa sudah malam, kita lebih baik pulang dan biarkan Edward bersitirahat."

"Okay. Bella, kau masih belum mau pulang?"

Bella menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menemani Edward disini."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Kuremas lembut tangannya yang ada di genggamanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok Bella. Cepat sembuh, Edward." Aku mengangguk.

Jasper menepuk pundakku, tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau akan cepat sembuh." Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Bella.

Oh yeah, tentu saja.

Setelah Jasper dan Alice pergi, aku dan Bella akhirnya bisa berdua lagi. Sejak tadi kami tidak bisa mengobrol berdua tanpa ada gangguan.

"Hey?"

"Hmm?" Jawab Bella sambil menengok ke arahku. Kutelusuri wajahnya dengan mataku. Bella masih terlihat lelah, tapi ada kebahagian yang terpancar di mata coklatnya yang hangat.

"Kau terlihat masih capek." Kutelusuri lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya dengan ujung jariku.

Bella meraih tanganku, menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Mungkin kau harus pulang dan istirahat." Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan ide itu, tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau Bella sampai sakit.

"Edward, aku baik-baik saja. Kaulah yang harusnya istirahat." Bella turun dari ranjang. "Dan sekarang sudah waktunya kau tidur." Bella menurunkan ranjangku sedikit agar aku bisa berbaring. Kemudian Bella membenarkan selimutku dan beanjak pergi.

Kupegang pergelangan tangannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku biasa tidur di sofa itu." Bella menunjuk sofa kecil yang ada dipojok ruangan. Sofa itu terlalu kecil untuk berbaring.

"Kau tidur disana?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Bella mangangguk dan berusaha untuk berjalan lagi tapi aku tidak melepaskan pegangan tanganku sehingga Bella tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalaku. "Bella, kau tidak perlu tidur disana lagi." Bella terlihat bingung mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, Edward." Kata Bella, ada sedikit nada sedih dan kecewa disuaranya. Oh sial!

"Bella, bukan itu maksudku." Buru-buru kusela Bella. Kutarik tangannya agar Bella mau bejalan kearahku lagi. Setelah Bella berada di dekatku, kupegang dagunya dan kuangkat wajahnya sampai Ia mau memandangku. "Aku tidak berniat menyuruhmu pulang, Bella. Hanya saja ksekarang kau tidak perlu lagi tidur di sofa itu. Aku yakin badanmu pasti sakit setelah kau tidur disana."

"Edward…"

Bella berusaha menyela tapi aku cegah, kusentuh bibirnya denga jariku, memintanya untuk diam. "Dengarkan ak dulu." Aku berhenti, memastikan Bella benar-benar mendengarkanku. "Kau boleh tidur di ranjang ini."

"Edward!" Lagi-lagi Bella meyela. "Ini ranjangmu. Aku tidak boleh tidur disini. Dan kalau aku tidur disini, kau nanti akan tidur di mana?"

Aku menunggu sampai Bella selesai berbicara. "Aku rasa ranjang ini cukup untuk kita berdua."

"What?!" Nada suara Bella langsung naik beberapa oktaf, mataya membalalak dan kepanikkan merayap diwajahnya. Huh?

Oh. "Bella, bukan seperti itu maksudku." Aku berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula.." Kuangkat tanganku yang masih diinfus. "bagaimana aku bisa macam-macam dengan tangan yang seperti ini?" Kunaikkan alisku beberapa kali kearahnya.

"Kau..!" Bella mendengus kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Kuraih tangannya dan membawanya kepangkuanku. "Bella, aku tidak berniat apapun. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau badanmu sakit-sakit karena tidur disana. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, aku janji. Kita hanya akan tidur."

Bella hanya memandangku lama. Aku berusaha memajang tampang seriusku. Setelah beberapa menit saling memandang, akhirnya Bella mendesah. "Janji?"

Kuputar bola mataku. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat aku tidak sadar?" Tanyaku.

Bella memicingkan mata. "Oh, entahlah. Mungkin kau pura-pura tertidur dan meraba-rabaku. Beralasan kalau kau tidak sadar.

Oh, busted.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya." Ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tapi tidak janji." Aku tertawa sedang Bella makin cemberut.

Setelah membujuk Bella dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia mau tidur diranjang. Denganku, tentu saja. Tapi hei, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, ini juga pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan perempuan. Selain ibuku.

Bella tidur disebelah kananku. Terlalu ketepi kalau menurutku. Mungkin Bella masih belum percaya padaku sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia tidur seperti itu. Sudah susah payah aku berhasil membujuknya, aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai terjatuh dari ranjang.

Kutarik Bella lebih dekat kearahku, berhati-hati dengan selang infusku dan membawanya kepelukanku. Kepala Bella berada diantara pundak dan leherku. Kucium rambutnya, dan akhirnya aku bisa tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini.

**Awww, so sweet. lol**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya untukku. Maaf kalau tidak bisa aku balas satu-satu.**

**And now, jangan lupa untuk me-review chapter ini juga. Dan kalau tidak ada halangan suatu apa, sabtu akan aku post chapter selanjutnya.**

**Until then, laters…**

**Love,**

**B**


End file.
